Pure One
by LaLa-the-Panda
Summary: Sada transfers to Hogwarts for her 6th year under her father's orders. Who and what is she? Can she help fight against the new evil? And does her past and future have anything to do with this new war? AN:Hp crossover w Inuyasha, DMxOC DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

A/N: okay, this is my FIRST fan fic.... so...be gentle...and kind  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that is own by JKR, and I do not own Inuyasha, the anime belongs to...uh...who ever created the manga (I forgot the name sorry!), nor the quote, which is from one of my favorite authors, Garth Nix. But I DO owns all the made up characters, like Sada. And sorry for any misspellings and grammar mistakes in the future! R/R please, I do accept flames! It will help me learn more.  
  
Well...read on!  
  
Pure One: Prologue  
  
"Does the walker choose the path, or the path choose the walker"- from the books Sabriel and Lirael by Garth Nix  
  
August 26, 2003, Japan  
  
"Mil'lady, you father wishes to see you. He will be waiting in his studies." and with that the old servant closed the rice paper doors and left me to my packing.  
  
I yawned 'what could father want so late at night?' I got up and slid the screen open and walked towards my father's studies.  
  
This would be a long walk, so my mind wandered off.  
  
Tomorrow I leave my homeland to go to some school in England called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will be in my 6th year there.  
  
If my Father hadn't been so worried about my safety at Edo School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I wouldn't be shipped off to Europe. But I love him so I will obey. I never want to leave, I feel safe here, this is MY home, my friends and family is here. Father cares too much, he doesn't want me to end up dead like Mother probably.  
  
Before I knew it, I was standing out side Father's studies. This room is the only room with a wooden door, so I have to knock. I rapped my fist on the cold door three times before I hear my Father's strong but sweet voice.  
  
"Come in." Father commanded. I complied by opening the door.  
  
The studies of my Father look very 'western'. It has a fireplace, bookcases filled with books, both in Japanese and English, and 'western' chairs instead of pillows on the floor, plus a carpet. After I took a look of the room my eyes focus on my father.  
  
Lord Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands in Japan. 700 years old, and looking only in his mid 30s.  
  
Father married Rin, a human. When they married she turned into a demon. It wasn't 500 years later till they finally conceived a baby that lived, me, a full-blooded dog demon.  
  
Because Mother was human I have special abilities. Like, my skin is some how darker, even though I'm pure Japanese, also I am able to hide my demonic features by looking human and while I am in my human state I can also hide my scent.  
  
Human, I still have some 'strange' looks; my eyes are golden, like the sun and I have one streak of pure white hair that stands out against my jet-black hair.  
  
But in my demon form my hair is pure white, and longer. My nails are long and sharp like freshly sharpen daggers. My ears become pointy, and I have two dark red stripes, like claw marks, on both sides of my cheeks and a blue crescent moon, symbolizing that I am my father's heir.  
  
" Father, you called for me?" I said in a sweet innocent voice after bowing to show my respects.  
  
"Yes, you are leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow, am I correct?" Father asked.  
  
I nodded and Father continued, "I'm afraid this will be our last time together until your winter break." He stopped to see my disappointed face before he started again.  
  
" I have a meeting tomorrow with some demons from the South, so I am unable to escort you to your flight. So I am taking this time to talk to you."  
  
"Um, Father, what do you need to tell me?" I asked. I still haven't finish my packing, but I have to take this time, since I wont be seeing him tomorrow.  
  
Father cleared his throat, "Because you are going far away, to a different land and to a dangerous school, I believe I should give you this," Father stood up and held out his right arm.  
  
There, in his hand was the Tetsusaiga, a powerful sword that had once belonged to Father's younger brother, Inuyasha.  
  
"W-why? Why give the Tetsusaiga to me?" I stammered.  
  
"You have already completed your training under me." stated Father, "Also, this sword, forge from one of your Grandfather's fangs, will, no matter what, will protect you,"  
  
He paused," From friend or foe. Do you accept?"  
  
I stared in amazement at old sword, "Yes, Father."  
  
But why?'  
  
He then handed the Tetsusaiga to me. I kneeled down, bowed, rise and accept the sword. The cool, smooth sheath seemed to fit in my small hand, Father smiled.  
  
I turned to leave. Once I touched the icy doorknob I hear Father's stern voice. "Sada, stay I still have more to tell you."  
  
I turned around, bowed and mummer "Arigato."  
  
Father walked up to me, and placed his hands on my shoulders. "You, Sada, is the heir the Western Lands and the family legacy." He started on his speech.  
  
" You are going to a foreign land and that place will be your 'home' for the next two years. You will feel left out sometimes, and try to act like your peers even at a certain point." His eyes are now focused on mine, "But never forget who you are and where you come from, those are your strongest weapons."  
  
Was Father going to cry? I see tears, but are those tears of joy or grief?  
  
Father's hands are holding me a little tighter now as he continued, " Daughter, also remember the Heart is just as strong as the mind and body, follow where ever it leads you."  
  
Wait. Am I crying now? What should I do? How should I response? Before I knew it, I gently drooped the Tetsusaiga and hugged my Father.  
  
"Daddy, I love you.... I will make you and mommy proud." With that I let go and left the Studies to finish my packing.  
  
A/N: okay that was the Prologue. Hoped you liked it! Please leave any comments, if you don't like it PLEASE tell me or suggest how to make it better! If you love/like it I will continue it even if there is only one of you! This is my first fan-fic so please let me learn!  
  
And remember: Good things happen to GOOD and BAD people! 


	2. Chapter One:The Train and The Old Hat

A/N: okay chapter one!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyahsa, or the Quote; they belong to their owners (which is NOT me).  
  
Pure One:  
  
Chapter one: The Train and The Old Hat  
  
'All was right with the world and my place in it was assured, or so I thought then.' - a quote from Green Angel by Alice Hoffman  
  
September 1, England, Hogwarts Express  
  
"A-a-a-choo!"  
  
Blasted cold. I'm still not used to England's cold weather even though I have been in this bloody country for a couple of long boring days. I may have not gotten used to the gloomy weather but it seems that I have adapted some words.  
  
I sat in silence while drumming my slender fingers on one of my carry-on bags. Instead of wearing regular wizard clothing or muggle clothing, I wore an all black kimono. Everything was black, my sandals, socks, inner and outer robes, the obi even had black lacing, my eyes were heavy with black mascara, but my lips are colored a dark red, like blood.  
  
" When is this baka train gonna move? Departure was 5 minuets ago!" I muttered in anxiety. I already hate this school; I miss Daddy...Why did I have to go to a new school? Edo was perfect, well, except for that one accident.oh kami-sama. I don't even want to think about that.  
  
Then I heard the 'click'.  
  
My compartment door was open, and now some stupid Zaru is going to invade my privacy.  
  
"Crap" muttered the boy under his breath, but my ears were able to pick them up. I slowly turned around to see what dumb monkey disturbed me. I looked up.  
  
"Um. its okay, you may seat here if you like." I said to the blond boy with a touch of my Asian accent.  
  
"Well.. I...err.um. Sure" replied the boy. The baka is either dazzled by my 'beauty', which is not likely, or just plain dumb, which is more likely. The boy sat down, right across from me.  
  
Looking up and at me, " Well aren't you rude?" he said in a nasty tone.  
  
Me rude?  
  
" Me rude? You're the one who disturbed my privacy, and with out a apology!"  
  
"Well, sorry, but you" looking directly at me, " Haven't grace me with your name."  
  
Well.At least he said he is sorry, he can't be that bad right? Right? " Sada, yours sir?" I asked.  
  
The boy cleared his throat, much like Dad. " Draco. Your new to Hogwarts huh?" So, the numb-nut noticed my accent.  
  
"Yes, I transferred from a school in Japan, I will attend Hogwarts for my sixths and seventh year." I replied.  
  
"Ah, Japan. Its rare that the school gets transfers during the sixths year, I'm a sixth year too." Draco said casually.  
  
Trying to make a conversation I see.  
  
We sat in silence. Its weird, this is the first time I have been alone with another male, all besides my father, and feel safe. I thought I was going to paranoid in a situation like this, especially after what happened.  
  
Before I knew it Hogwarts Express started to move. I looked at Draco. Doesn't he have friends to sit with? "Um, sorry to be rude Draco, but don't you have friends to sit with?"  
  
He didn't look hurt, "I only have two, and both left to go to another school." He still didn't look sad. Poor boy, his probably like a stone.  
  
"Sorry to hear." I stated. He looked out the window.  
  
The glass reflected his pale white skin, "Nah, its okay. Besides, they were bunch of idiots."  
  
Numb-nut, why is he so.coldhearted?  
  
"You must have been the dumb-ass." I said with a playful smirk.  
  
Draco looked at me in shock,  
  
"Me?!"  
  
I smiled. His eyes looked as if they were going to fall out.  
  
"Yes you, Draco, you were a dumb-ass for hang around them." Heh heh, I'm gonna melt this English boy's icy heart. Step one, showing him that he is a baka-zaru.  
  
"Well.I .uh.err." Draco seemed lost at words before he slumped back on his seat. He now sees that he is a dumb ass. Step one complete.  
  
He then smiled at me. A cruel, twisted, yet kind soulful smile.  
  
" I think this might be a beginning to wonderful friendship." He stated.  
  
"Oh how wonderful indeed." I smiled a smile that I normally don't.  
  
Draco stretched his right hand. This reminds me when Father finished some deal that would somehow make him more powerful. I gave him mine's and we shook hands sealing our new 'friendship'.  
  
Now came that awkward silence. I always hate this part. It seemed like hours before one of us spoke, but really it was a couple of minutes. I broke the silence. "Um Draco?"  
  
He looked up at me, "What Sada?" Shoot, what do I say now? You baka! Say something!!  
  
"W-well.. err.ah.."Please say something smart.  
  
" What is Hogwarts like?" Good save Sada! Draco leaned back and began to talk about Hogwarts.  
  
It was an interesting conversation. We laughed, agued, like friends, and listen about stories that somehow related to the topic, which was still Hogwarts related. And before we knew it we arrived.  
  
While we gathered our belongings Draco asked, "Do you want to ride in the same carriage?" I smiled.  
  
I'm already changing him.  
  
"Thanks but I have to meet one of the professors. But thanks."  
  
Draco looked Disappointed, "Well, then I'll see you at the Great Hall, Bye." And Draco left the compartment. I sighed, and then picked up my bags that I carried with me on the train and left the compartment too.  
  
As I stepped of the train I saw this lady walking towards my direction. I could hear some students greeting her as she came closer. She wore a robe that was forest green and wore her light brown hair in a bun. She also had eyeglasses with rectangle frames on. "Miss. Ikari?" the old lady asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Professor McGonagall. Follow me."  
  
She then turned around.  
  
I followed.  
  
Professor McGonagall started to talk again, "We better hurry up. I have to meet with the first years at the castle gate."  
  
Then she stopped walking and I stopped too.  
  
We now stood in front of a wall that was near by the train station. The Professor murmured something, but I was able to hear, "Blueberry Jam." And then the stonewall disappeared and an entrance to some room appeared. I stood there gawking at the doorway.  
  
McGonagall snapped at me "Hurry up, like I said I don't have much time." She was already in the room.  
  
As I entered, the open doorway disappeared and was replaced with a bookcase. I looked around the room. Much like Father's but bigger. The room was very bright and filled with paintings and books. I was too busy looking around that I didn't notice that someone was following me.  
  
I turned around to see a short old man wearing matching robes and a hat, a wizard hat. "Good evening Miss. Ikari." The old man smiled. I noticed who this man was.  
  
He is Albus Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards, even the Dark Lord is afraid of him.  
  
I turned bright red, "Professor Dumbledore!" I bowed.  
  
When I rose I saw him place his hand on my shoulder and turn to Professor McGonagall, "Minerva, I think the first years have reach the gates. Leave Miss Ikari to me." And with that the Professor left.  
  
Then Dumbledore turn his attention back to me, "Sada Ikari, you look so much like you mother in you human state." He had a twinkle in his old eyes.  
  
Wait, did he say my mother?  
  
"My mother sir?" he looked at me with concern.  
  
"You didn't know your mother was a witch?"  
  
"I knew she was, but she went to this school?' I asked. He nodded.  
  
"Rin was a fine student." He added.  
  
"Your father and I had a talk. I assure you that you are safe here. The faculty is also aware. No one will harm you while you are at Hogwarts."  
  
"Thank you sir." I stared at the ground. Great, now all my teachers know.  
How wonderful.  
  
Dumbledore started walking towards the door, "I believe the sorting of the fist years is almost done. Come, you need to be sorted and meet your peers."  
  
"Um.sorting?" Great, I'm now an animal!  
  
He smiled and we left his office.  
  
Hogwarts, Grand Hall, Harry Potter's POV  
  
" Harry, did you notice that Malfoy didn't come and bug us on the train? Hermione Granger, my good friend, asked me. We are now sitting at the Gryffindor table watching that last of the sorting.  
  
Ron Weaslely, my best friend, looked very pleased, "Malfoy is probably scared now that his bodyguards are gone."  
  
I want this to be over.  
  
I want to go to bed.  
  
I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore walk in. Hmm. why is Dumbledore late? The old headmaster walked up towards the podium, he is probably going to start his speech. Dumbledore said the usual then instead declaring the feast he said,  
  
"We have a new transfer student from Japan, she will attended Hogwarts for her sixths and seventh years."  
  
Ron looked even more pleased, "I hope she is hot!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something about boys and perverts. I looked around to see if there was anyone new.  
  
Nope.  
  
No new faces. But Malfoy seemed interested, stranged.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Please make her feel at home."  
  
He gave a 'we'll-be-watching-you-look' at the Slytherin table. The snakes weren't even paying attention, well except for Malfoy.  
  
The headmaster smiled, "Please welcome Lady Sada Ikari!" Everyone cheered, all but the Slytherins. Malfoy just stared.  
  
The main doors swigged opened. There stood a young girl, about my height. She wasn't wearing robes. But some sort of weird clothing. I heard Hermione say something, it sounded like kee-mono.  
  
Her skin was tanned, a little to dark for someone Japanese. The girl's hair very black, darker than her clothing, but there was a streak of white hair. On her left side was an old looking sword still in its sheath.  
  
Then I saw her eyes.  
  
Beautiful bright golden eyes. Haunting, yet looked soft and warm.  
  
The girl, Sada I think, walked between the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff table to get to the front of the room, where the Sorting Hat sat.  
  
All eyes were on her. She even got the attention of the whole Slytherin table as she walked past them.  
  
Sada finally got to the chair where the Hat was placed. She then turned to the teachers and bowed to them.  
  
As Sada sat down on the chair I heard Ron say something about her being 'hot' and Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
Professor McGonagall placed the old hat on Sada's head.  
  
Sada's POV  
  
'Hmmm. smart I see.'  
  
What? Who was that??  
  
'The old bag on your head.'  
  
You speak?  
  
'Yes, how else can I sort you then?'  
  
donno.  
  
'You are very smart, should I place you in Ravenclaw?'  
  
donno.  
  
'But you are very kind, too kind. How bout' Hufflepuff?'  
  
donno.  
  
'Wait, your magic. Very, very strong. If I place you in Slytherin you will become a great and powerful witch, how about that?'  
  
donno.  
  
All of a sudden the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" and the Slytherin table clapped.  
  
But then came this:  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Hat continued yelling out that house name.  
  
I open my eyes just a little but enough to see that everyone as either afraid or confused. The professors didn't even know what to do.  
  
Then the Hat stopped and finally yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" As its final decision.  
  
I took off the hat placed it back on the chair and walked towards the Gryffindor table. The Hall was silent.  
  
The only available spot was next to a redhead with freckles, a girl with brown hair and a boy with glasses, black messy hair, and a scar on his forehead.  
  
Must be the famous Harry Potter.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I watched the girl I meet on the train, Sada, sit down at the Gryffindor table. Damn, I hoped that she would have been sorted to my house, Slytherin.  
  
Oh well.  
  
Hmm.I wonder if it is possible for a Slytherin to be friends with a Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The 'new girl' sat right next to Harry, who sits across from Ron, who sits next to me.  
  
Ron kept staring at the girl, well like all the boys at this table. Perverts.  
  
Harry played around with his food. Must still be sad.  
  
The 'new girl' ate quietly. And what was the deal with the Sorting Hat?  
  
I decided that I should introduce my self now.  
  
"Hey, my name is Hermione Grange. Happy you're a Gryffindor." I said with a smile on my face.  
  
She looked up from her plate. "Nice to meet you, my name is Sada Ikari."  
  
Ron took the chance too. "My name is Ron Weaslely," he paused and pointed down the table, "that's my little sister Grinny."  
  
Sada nodded. Harry turned to her. "Harry Potter. Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
She smiled at us, "Thank you." She said with a light accent.  
  
"From Japan eh? What school did you transfer from?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Edo School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since I'm new, I would like it if you could show me around sometime."  
  
Ron looked happy and stunned at the same time. "Sure we would love too! Right guys?" he said eagerly looking at Harry and I. Harry nodded and I smiled, as if saying 'okay'.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, are you muggle born or wizard born?"  
  
Harry? Harry asked that question? It sounded like something Malfoy would ask. Sada looked down at her plate as if she was embarrassed.  
  
"My mother was a witch, and Father is a de-.human." She continued looking at her plate.  
  
Harry didn't look satisfied with her answer, "What do you mean by 'was'?"  
  
Sada was now playing around with her mash potatoes with her fork, "She was killed by Voldemort when I was a baby." Ron cringed at the name. Harry and I just sat there.  
  
Harry then looked at her with sympathy, "Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel bad."  
  
Sada looked up and smiled at him, "Its okay. I didn't really know her well so I'm not really sad."  
  
Ron looked kind of jealous when Sada smiled at Harry.  
  
I laughed. "Hey Ronnie lil' jealous huh?" Ron turned bright red. Harry and Sada laughed at the comment.  
  
We talked and talked.  
  
Then it was time to go up to our House. Ron and I had to go and lead everybody up to the house, well, since we're perfects and all.  
  
Sada's POV  
  
Wow! I can't believe I already made friends!  
  
Four in total.  
  
Back at home it took me awhile to get some friends. Especially since everybody, human and demon, knew me as the only daughter of the powerful and rich Lord Sesshomaru.  
  
And here I am walking next to Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  
  
A/N: Yay! Chapter one: complete!! Please review!! I do Accept Flames, only the ones that will help this story get better though. None saying crap like: "this story sucks!" or "You are a crappy writer!" And anything related to those!  
  
So PLEASE review.  
  
Also in your review please tell me if you want one of the following:  
  
Sada/ Harry  
  
Sada/ Draco  
  
PLEASE CHOOSE ONE!  
  
And remember: Good things happen to both GOOD and BAD people! 


	3. Chapter Two: Good Night and Good Morning

A/N: okay here is chapter 3. I have seen the reviews and stuff. Five people like it, 4 don't. A total of 9 reviews. For all you 'Mary-Sue' haters, this is not a Mary-sue story.. wait,:: reads the past 2 chapters:: fuck, I should of ask my 'lover' to read trough the story first, damn. Oh well. Also for all those people how said stuff about my grammar mistakes, sorry, I suck at grammar, as you can see, I try not to have many mistakes, and Mary Sue Eater, I use Microsoft Word and spell-check, but for some crappy reason it doesn't seem to pick up some of my mistakes:: shit, I should asked Elaine 5.9 to read through the story:: also my sisters said something about html crap like if I want to iteclises I word I have to do this html shit. So I'm too lazy to do that stuff n_n  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or the quote. They belong to their respectable owners, which is, thank god, not me. n_n  
  
A/N: now on to chapter 3! And sorry if this seems a bit rushed, got school tomorrow!  
  
Pure One  
  
Chapter 3: Good Night and Good Morning!  
  
'This is not school, this is anti-school. If school and this place ever came together there would be an explosion that would destroy the entire universe.' -a quote from You Don't Know Me, by David Klass.  
  
Daddy,  
  
I finally made it to Hogwarts. During the feast I was sorted. No dad, not like some farm animal. My house is called Gryffindor; I heard most of the students who are in the Gryffindor house are brave! I have also made four new friends! Their names are: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco.err.sorry I didn't get his last name, and Harry Potter. Well, I really miss you right now! Please write back soon Kay?  
  
With much love,  
  
Sada  
  
I placed my quill near my nightstand and quickly scanned my letter to Dad. Hmm.good enough, I'll send it tomorrow during lunch. It seems that my roommates have fallen asleep. Best if I go to sleep too, got classes tomorrow.  
  
I laid my head down on my pillow. Oh how I wish to be sleeping in my old dorm back at Edo. Lots of good and bad memories there.  
  
Soon I fell asleep.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Morning Sada." I turned to see who greeted me.  
  
"Good morning to you Draco. Where are you going?" I smiled at my blonde haired friend. He smiled back.  
  
"Breakfast, are you going to eat too?" Draco said as he cached up with me.  
  
"Yup, mmm.bacon." he laughed at my comment.  
  
Draco then asked, "Hey Sada, do you want to sit with me at the Slytherin?"  
  
Shit, um.what do I say now? Wait.Draco is asking me to eat breakfast with him.does he like me? Or is this some friendly thing that I don't know about?  
  
I smiled at him and said in a disappointed tone, "I would love to, but I thought that we're not aloud to sit at different house tables?" Draco seemed a bit disappointed and also a tad bit angry.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I think your right." He was now walking a little bit fast now.  
  
"Besides, I told my friend Hermione that I would sit with her." Draco flinched at the name.  
  
"Please don't tell me, Sada, that you became friends with that Muggle?!"  
  
Did he just call my friend a muggle?  
  
I stopped walking. Kami-sama! Why is this baka-zaru so damn mean? "Why? Is it 'evil' to befriend a person who was born by two no-magical people?"  
  
Draco fired back at me, "Of coarse! Things like that would make us pureblooded impure if we decided to make friends with them! Them and their bloody muggle ways!"  
  
"Oh, so I'm impure huh?" I shoot back at him.  
  
Draco looked surprised.  
  
"My mother is muggle born! So that means I'm half right?" and with that I entered that Great Hall with out him.  
  
Thankfully we did not screamed too loud or else almost everybody in the whole damn school would hear.  
  
As I walked over to the Gryffindor table I could hear some whistles and catcalls, most likely from guys. Bakas. Is it me or is this school filled with horny young boys who just can't wait to be laid?  
  
"Good morning" I said as I sat in a spot that Harry and this other guy made. They said all their greetings.  
  
Just as I started to eat I swear I hear owls. Looking up my suspicions was confirmed.  
  
Hundreds of owls!  
  
I knew that wizards and witched communicated with owls, heck I seen a lot of them at Edo, but we didn't receive our mail like this!  
  
I was too busy looking at the owls in awe that I didn't realized that one was next to me. In fact it is eating my food. I lend over and took the piece of parchment that was attached to its left leg.  
  
Hermione saw the letter in my hand, "What you got there, Sada?  
  
I looked up to see Hermione eyeing the letter. I smiled at her and replied, "Oh, its nothing. It's a letter from a friend from my old school." Well it is true; it's from Ai, my only friend at Edo. I placed the letter inside the pocket of my new school robes. Then another owl came. This time with my seclude.  
  
"Crap, Snapes and Slytherin." Ron said in an aggravated tone, "First class too.."  
  
Hermione completely ignored Ron's comment. She muttered something about always being paired with the snakes for potions. I opened up my seclude to see what my classes are.  
  
Mondays and Wednesdays:  
  
Potions with sixth year Slytherin -Snape  
  
Transfiguration with seventh year Hufflepuff- McGonagall  
  
Charms with fifth and sixth year Hufflepuff- Flitick  
  
Divination with sixth year Ravenclaw -Trelawney  
  
I stopped to look up to see who gave that disappointed groan. It was the  
boy who was sitting next to Harry. I returned my attention back to the  
paper in my hand.  
  
Tuesdays and Thursdays:  
  
Care of Magical Creatures with sixth year Ravenclaws - Hagrid  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts with seventh year Slytherin - Lupin  
  
History of Magic with sixth year Slytherin -Binns  
  
I see that there are no Friday classes.  
  
"Harry! Look! Lupin is teaching again!" said Ginny in a happy voice.  
  
"Yeah, he told me over Summer Break." Harry said as he bit his toast.  
  
I looked at Harry, "Who is Lupin?" Harry almost choked on his food.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry then at me and back at Harry.  
  
"Harry remember? Sada is new here...gees, do you really except her to know?" Hermione said in a 'shouldn't-you-know-that tone'.  
  
Harry caught some air and said, "Sada, remember that professor I talked to you about yesterday while we were heading to the Dorms?" I nodded as I replayed the conversation in my head.  
  
Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice and then continued, "Yeah, that professor is Lupin."  
  
Understanding I gave that oh I knew that sound.  
  
Hermione stood up and stated, "Its Tuesday. So that means Hagrid first." She then turned to me, "Do you want to follow me? If we get there early you can meet Hagrid."  
  
I looked over at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Sure you can go Sada. Me and Harry got some stuff to talk about." Ron said  
  
Harry gave Ron a questionable look and asked, "We do? What are you-..."  
  
Ron covered Harry's mouth before he even finished say his sentence. Ron looked at Hermione and said in a half joking tone, "Sada can go with you, Mione. Just as long as you don't turn her into bookworm drone like you did to Ginny."  
  
Ginny gave him a scornful look. "Screw you Ron. I'm gonna head to Professor's Flitick now." And so the youngest member of the Weasley left.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and mouthed, "Whats up her ass?"  
  
Harry shrugged and said "Donno.."  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"This class is out side?" asked Sada as she looked around the area.  
  
"Yup, you will love this class. Hagrid is so nice."  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And soon class started.  
  
History of Magic class  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hmm, Professor Binns is late, how odd. As if on cue the ghost professor appeared. Just in time, Ron had just finished telling Sada how boring the class is. The professor floated towards the front of the room.  
  
He looked at the class and said; "I have heard from some teachers that the students want to learn something new this year."  
  
What did Binns say? We are actually going to learn something other then the stupid elf war? Hmmm, weird..  
  
"During the Summer Break I was at Japan. There I heard a interesting story." Stated Binns as he floated near the front row.  
  
Near Harry.  
  
So the professor wasn't here when Harry defeated You-Know-Who.  
  
"Well, it is a legend to muggles in Japan, but the story is part of history to the magical world of Japan." He then turned to Sada. Looking at her he asked, "Miss Ikari, do you know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"No, Professor, I don't."  
  
"Hmmm, okay then. I will tell the story then."  
  
I feel sorry for Sada. The ghost put her in the spotlight. I turned my attention back to the professor as he started his tale.  
  
"Many centuries ago there was a young priestess by the name of kikyo. She protected the Shikon no Tama, a sacred and powerful jewel that would grant a person one wish." Binns then turned to Sada, "Do you now know what I am talking about Miss. Ikari?"  
  
Sada nodded.  
  
"Okay. Now I am going to randomly give each one of you a piece of paper with a name of a person who had a big role in this lesson, like for example: Kikyo. Then other students in this class right now that has the same person you do will work together." Binns said as small pieces of parchment appeared in front of every student, " I think there will be at lest five or six per group. The assignment is to write about their life and their part in the 'legend'. No copying of one another. This is due next Tuesday."  
  
And with that students ran about trying to find their other members. You can hear people screaming names out like "Who got Miroku!?" or "Does anyone else have Shippo?" Luckily next to the name is the person's name broken down so it can be pronounced the right way.  
  
I looked down on my paper. On the paper it says: The Girl Who Fell Down the Well- Kagome Higarashi  
  
"Got Kagome too huh?" I looked up to see Ron.  
  
"Yeah, you too Ron?"  
  
"Yah, so does Harry and Sada."  
  
"Cool, now we're all the same group!" Exclaimed Harry. I looked at Sada. She seemed very quiet.  
  
So..Harry, Ron, Sada, and I. That makes four. Didn't Professor Binns say that there was going to be five or six?  
  
"Crap, I can't believe I'm stuck with you freaks of nature."  
  
We all turned to see Draco Malfoy.  
  
Damn, he is our fifth member.  
  
A/N: YAY! Chapter three is done! Okay, due to the fact that I'm REALLY lazy, I decided not to include Voldemort, so I have Harry kill him over the summer break. This story does take place after OoTP so Sirius is now 6 feet under. Don't kill me! I love that convict too!  
  
Cleo Sombra - well it does sound rude. And so what if it is a crappy Mary- Sue fic?  
  
If this is gonna be a inuyasha and HP crossover, no duh Sada is gonna not be a human  
  
It's a school. If Hogwarts is gonna be a school then there is gonna be a transfer student here and there.  
  
So the two idiots aren't in Hogwarts anymore. And no duh this hasn't ever happens in the books b/c this is FICTIONAL!  
  
So who gives a fuck if she is 'beautiful'? Do you want her to be fat w/ pimples everywhere w/ buckteeth and lice jumping in her hair??  
  
So what if both Harry and Draco will like her? It's my fan fic I do what I want!  
  
Lets just say the old professor is a nice guy! =D  
  
Ooooo the hat acted oddly! Big fucking deal! The hat is always strange in my opinion. And besides, it would have been boring of the hat just did the usual stuff.  
  
Jewls1 - thank you! I'll try to make it Harry/ Sada and Draco/ Sada!!  
  
Mary Sue Eater- you hate me b/c my story is a Mary-Sue? HAHAHAHAHA! That  
is just funny no da! What is up with people hating Mary-Sue fics! I'll  
read the damn story even if it is a Mary-Sue! Also Miss. Mary Sue Eater I  
do use Microsoft Word and I do use spell check.  
  
Chikensoup3- Thank you! I'll try not to make it so fluffy!  
  
Summersitesprite- Thank you! This story is rated pg-13 b/c of swearing  
and other stuff. Ps- thanks 4 telling those guys to back off! n_n  
  
Reiko Uyashima- Thank you! I'll see too it kay? Depends which gets the  
most votes!  
  
Goldensnitch3- Thank you!!!! n_n  
  
Xiko- first of all sesshomaru married rin when she was 25 kay? And I can  
do an inuyahsa and HP crossover if I want! This is a free country! Plus  
it says I can do this crossover under the first amendment!  
  
JadedRoses- I'm sorry. I dont do HP slash, even though I love reading  
slash in inuyahsa! Mmmm..miroku-sama..tasty! no wait...Duo and  
Heero...::drool:: 


	4. Chapter3:Dark Past and Bright Future

A/N: hello fellow readers! Okay, here is chapter 3! I still need to know if you guys want Draco/Sada or Harry/Sada! Please include in your reviews! If you already voted then please don't vote again! Also if I didn't listen to Tool today then you all will be dealing with an angry author right now! n_n.  
  
From now on my quotes will be from Neon Genesis Evangelion (a REALLY great anime by the way, I recommend seeing it!) or any other anime, songs, and songs from animes. I like the quotes from books, but I'm lazy to go through pages and pages of paper for one line!  
  
Also please review when you are finish reading! I know that there must some people who read but not review! And if you read but not review then Master Icchan and I will come after you in our Icchan mobile!! Well happy readings! : )  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or the quote. They belong to their honorable owners/ creators, which is, thank God, not me.  
  
Pure One  
  
Chapter Three: The Dark Past and The Bright Future  
  
"We aren't angels, so in the midst of the pain of living, when we look our own weakness in the eyes, we begin to realize the meaning of gentleness." A line from a song called You are Your Own Reason For Being Born You from the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
September 11, 1987, Higarashi Shrine, Japan.  
  
"I'm sorry for your lost Lord Sesshomaru. Please accept my condolences." And the Auror (A/n: I really don't know how to spell that one, sorry!) left.  
  
I looked around. Everybody that was at this shrine one hour earlier is now dead.  
  
Only one hour ago.  
  
I walked around the property. The voice of the man was still fresh to my ears.  
  
'Lord Volemort killed everyone.'  
  
'No one survived.'  
  
'We were not able to locate the bodies of Kagome Higarashi and Sada Ikari.'  
  
'I'm sorry for your lost..'  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
Hmp....  
  
How dare that son of a bitch use such an honorable title such as lord? That fucking bastard killed my whole family! I'll make him pay for what he has done. I'll send him to the deepest pits in hell with the bitch Kikyo. There, 'Lord' Voldemort can go and lick the devil's ass!  
  
"'S-sesshomaru, help..please.." cried at a weak voice that came from the rubble near the shed that protected the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
That voice!  
  
"Kagome..." I said in wonderment, "Are you hurt?" I hurried to wreckage of broken wood and dirt and tried to remove as much as I can. Then I saw the face of my brother's wife. When she saw me her lips bended forming a smile.  
  
Such a sad, worn smile.  
  
I was about to remove a piece a wood to Kagome's left when I heard her voice telling me to stop.  
  
"Why? Shut up and let me save you." I told her.  
  
"No. Sesshomaru, my time has come." Her voice was still weak, "Take this."  
  
Her hand gradually came up.  
  
There it was. The Shikon no Tama.  
  
"W-why are you giving this to me?"  
  
"Please give this to your daughter."  
  
"But she is de-"  
  
"No. She is not. She is in the Well. " I kneeled down and took the cursed jewel from my sister-in-law.  
  
She then smiled at me when I placed it in the palm of my hand. "Sada is the Pure One. She will be the angel that will save us from eternal damnation. "  
  
"Kagome, I-" it was to late. The miko's eyes lost focus. Those deep pools of brown looked as if they still had hope. I placed my only hand on her eyes and closed them. Then I turned my attention to the old well.  
  
I walked over to the old shack. This must have been the only thing that wasn't destroyed.  
  
As I slid the door open I can hear a familiar sound. The cries of my two- month-old daughter, Sada.  
  
She was laying at the bottom of the well when I found her. I walked out of the shack, cradling my little girl with my only arm.  
  
She wouldn't stop crying. Maybe she knew that her mother was dead.  
  
"Shhhh, go back to sleep little one." It was then when I noticed.  
  
On Sada's forehead was a scar.  
  
A cross-shaped scar. Still fresh. The blood still oozing out.  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
Wednesday 2, 2003, the Western Lord Estate, Japan  
  
Why did I just remember that day? That night? That memory.  
  
Almost everybody I loved or cared for died that God forsaken night.  
  
Inuyahsa, my younger brother died. Kagome, my sister-in-law died.  
  
Kagome's mother and grandfather died. (Her younger brother wasn't at the shrine at the time.)  
  
Rin, my love, died that night.  
  
If only I wasn't busy. If only I came home like I said I would.  
  
They might still be alive.  
  
Once I got home from the meeting with Lord Yashuo an owl was waiting for me. It carried a letter from my only child, Sada.  
  
Kagome's last words rang trough my head.  
  
"Sada is the Pure One. She will be the angle that will save us from eternal damnation. "  
  
Is Kagome true? Sada couldn't be the one to destroy Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter killed him almost two months ago, in July.  
  
Naraku? But he is dead. My brother killed him with the help of his wife. But then again, Naraku is a bastard; he can some how come back to life. Same with the Dark Lord.  
  
Oh Kami-sama. Please make Sada strong. She might need extra strength this year.  
  
Tuesday 2, 2003, Hogwarts England.  
  
**Ron Weasley POV**  
  
Crap the stupid ferret is in your group. Bastard! Why can't he go rot in hell?  
  
Malfoy looked at us then looked directly at Sada,"I don't want to work with shit like you. I'm going to go ask the professor if I can change-"  
  
Sada stopped him before he was able to finish his sentence.  
  
"No, Draco, you are not going to change. What done is done."  
  
WHAT? Sada is actuarially willing to work with that slim ball? Oh God help us all.  
  
Wait; did Sada just use Malfoy's first name?  
  
**Sada's POV**  
  
"Look, classes are done for today. Lets just go to the library and finish this project so we don't have to see your slimy face again Malfoy." Hermione stated as she took her bag and headed with Harry and a reluctant Ron to the library.  
  
I looked at Draco and started to follow my friends out of the classroom. As I made my way to the halls some one pulled me back. "Looked, Sada, I'm sorry. I-"  
  
"I accept it, Draco, lets just go and catch up with the rest of our group."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"If we don't hurry they might think you killed me or something." I said with a playful smirk on my lips. And before he was able to say anything I made a right turn towards the library leaving Draco behind.  
  
**Harry's POV**  
  
"We don't need books. Just ask me."  
  
I turned around to see Sada's playful smile. "Why? Are you Kagome?"  
  
"Nope, my Father knew her once though." Sada told as she took the book that Hermione and I was looking trough. Sada continued, "Besides, Most kids in Japan grew up knowing about Kagome, from when her adventures to when she died."  
  
"Okay then, Sada, tells us about our mystery girl." A new voice said. It was Malfoy's voice. Sada gave Malfoy a long glare then started telling us about Kagome when she first fell down the well to when she died protecting her goddaughter. As usual Hermione took notes.  
  
+++ Tuesday 9, 2003. +++  
  
We are the last to go. So far we heard:  
  
The Delinquent Monk- Miroku.  
  
The Little Fox Demon Boy- Shippo  
  
The Demon Exterminator- Sango  
  
The Undead Priestess- Kikyo  
  
The Old One- Keade  
  
The Evil One- Naraku  
  
The Brave Human Girl- Rin  
  
The Hanyou- Inuyahsa  
  
Now the group with 'The Demon from The West- Lord Sesshomaru' just finished. Then one of the members in the group stated, "Why couldn't Sesshomaru kill Naraku by himself? Man that Sesshomaru is a bloody wimp!" the boy, no doubt a Slytherin, continued to rant about how weak and stupid Sesshomaru is.  
  
Sada looked as if she was going to explode out of anger. She was clenching her fist so hard that it might burst out with blood.  
  
Then she stood up. Everybody was now looking up at her. Even the boy stopped.  
  
"Don't you DARE speak of Lord Sesshomaru with such vile words!" she yelled out in anger at the boy, "Lord Sesshomaru is an HONORABLE demon!"  
  
Her eyes looked as if they were glowing.  
  
Everybody was quiet. No spoke. No one dared to breath.  
  
"Miss. Ikari, please sit down. Five points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor."  
  
Professor Binns stated as the bell rang. "Oh my. Miss. Ikari, your group will go on Thursday."  
  
"Um, Sada?" I looked at the very angry girl walking next to Hermione.  
  
"Yes Harry?" she said not even looking at me.  
  
"Um, are you-"  
  
"I'm fine, its' okay."  
  
"She's fine Harry." Hermione told me as she brushed some of her hair off her shoulder. "So, Ron, when is the first game?"  
  
Ron was ahead of us as we walked up the staircase to get to the Gryffindor common room. "Its on Friday. We play Hufflepuff. Right Harry?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, Sada, this will be your first Quidditch game here at Hogwarts right?"  
  
Sada clutched her books as we entered the common room (the password was: golden snitch) "Ya, I hope we win!" she said in a bright tone.  
  
Ron replied, "Of coarse we'll win."  
  
"Don't act too confedent Ron." Hermione said as she sat down on a couch next to Sada. Ron ignored her completely and turned to me.  
  
"Come on Harry, we got practice." I nodded and left with Ron to go to the Quidditch field.  
  
+++++  
  
A/N: okay, one chapter done. Sorry its short. I got TONS of homework over the weekend so I did the best I could for now. hoped you liked it!  
  
Remember to review and VOTE! And the choices are (just in case you forgot):  
  
-Sada/ Draco  
  
-Sada/ Harry  
  
-Or both (love triangles!)  
  
Well, til next time! See ya! 


	5. The Feast on Halloween and The Wicked Wi...

A/N: Hello! Ahhh~ my admires! n_~  
  
Okay here is chapter four. Please review when you are finish reading/skimming! So if you are reading this story and you haven't reviewed yet then REVIEW! heh... Just send your comments:: cough :: flames ::cough:: XD..  
  
Also the voting polls are close. Remember, you people voted and if you aren't happy of the results then live with it. Sorry no recalls this isn't California (no offence CA people! I'm from CA too! L.A. Rules!)  
  
Here are the results of the poll:  
  
-Sada/ Draco - ||  
  
-Sada/ Harry- |  
  
-Sada/ Draco and Sada/ Harry ::Love triangle!:: - |  
  
The coupling will be Sada/ Draco. Thank you to those who voted. And remember if you are not happy with this LIVE WITH IT!  
  
So....here is chapter four! Hope/pray you enjoy!  
  
+++ Pure One +++  
  
++Chapter Four: The Feast On Halloween and The Wicked Wind Mistress ++  
  
'Announcing predictions  
  
Of the end of the world At the doors of neighbors,  
  
Soldiers are pounding'  
  
From a song called 'KOPPERIA no Hitsugi; Copellia's Coffin' from the anime 'Noir'  
  
+ October 24, 2003; Hogwarts, England +  
  
** Author's POV**  
  
"Welcome to the Halloween feast!" announced Headmaster Dumbledore. He was  
hoping that this would be a normal Halloween. Ever since Harry Potter's  
first Halloween in his first year, odd things happen on this day.  
  
Perhaps nothing interesting will happen today. Voldemort is now gone  
forever. No one to harm the Magical World or the Muggle World. For now at  
least.  
  
The old wizard knew that no matter what the darkness of evil would always  
lurks this world. But for now, the darkness is subdued.  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table sat four very close friends. Harry Potter,  
Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and the new member of the gang, Sada  
Ikari.  
  
Hermione and Sada were talking, well, about stuff, most likely books.  
Harry was going on and on about Quidditch with a fellow Gryffindor, Dean  
Thomas (A/N: is that is last name? Can't remember!). Ron was stuffing his  
face with the Halloween theme food and making the usually comments about  
that Quidditch topic with Dean and Harry.  
  
"Thank God! This year we might have an normal Halloween feast!" cried out  
a sixth year Gryffindor by the name of Lavender Brown. After her  
statement you can hear phrases like "Amen!" and "Yeah! Finally!"  
  
Sada giggled at the remarks. She heard from Ron that Halloween at  
Hogwarts is very un-normal. She let her eyes roam around the room as she  
ate. While Hermione was talking to some other classmates, Sada's eyes  
fell on an unusual person. Draco Casper Malfoy.  
  
(A/N:I really don't know Draco's middle name so I picked the name Casper  
with means 'royal' in German.)  
  
'Why of all the men in the world?' the dog demon asked her self. 'Why  
Draco of all people?' her mind wandered back to early October, at her  
first visit to Hogsmeade.  
  
++ Flashback ++  
  
+ Sada's POV+  
  
"So how do you like Butterbeer?" asked Ron as he took a gulp of his  
drink. I took another sip. I could taste that buttery flavor on my  
tongue! Such a good feeling as it goes down your throat and into your  
stomach!  
  
"Its great, Ron! Wished I tasted it before!" I leaned back into my chair.  
Oh how I love this place! The Three Broomsticks gives off that eerie  
English pub feel.  
  
I looked over at my other two friends, Harry and Hermione. Hermione was  
still on her first bottle but Harry was on his third. Luckily Butterbeer  
isn't really an alcoholic beverage.  
  
Just then Ron stood up. "I'm gonna check out this new store. " after his  
statement he left. Hermione left too because she wanted to see the store.  
  
Harry also left because he said that he had to go find someone. Thank  
Kami-sama that they didn't leave me with the bill!  
  
"My friends and their affairs." I muttered as I took one last sip of that  
buttery butterbeer. I stood up and left.  
  
Stepping onto the unpaved streets of Hogsmeade, I decided to walk around  
the village and try to enjoy the sites. The weather was sunny but not too  
hot and there was a soft breeze that was not too cold. A perfect day in  
my opinion.  
  
A perfect day does call for a perfect outfit.  
  
I wore muggle clothing today. I am wearing a rose colored sleeveless  
blouse and a jade-green skirt that went all the way down to my feet and  
just barely above the ground. I also wore jade-green All-Star Converse.  
On my left wrist I wore my pure silver watch and my right was a chain  
braided with two ribbons, pink and green. My long flowing hair was in  
semi-curls today and was in a semi-pony tail.  
  
And last but not least pure silver cross-hung from my neck. Secretly  
disguised is the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Today as you can see I am dressing with my girly side. Normally I am  
wandering the halls of my school dressed in 'punk', 'gothic', or 'tomboy-  
ish' type clothing with a dash a girly-ness.  
  
I was walking around a place in the town where it seems that most people  
try to avoid. Then I bumped into someone.  
  
"Ow." We both said. That voice, it belongs to Draco. He looked up at me.  
  
Ever since I forgave Draco for saying all those mean things about  
'Mudbloods' we became sort of distance. Of coarse we said 'hello' and  
stuff like that, but ever since early September we hadn't had any long  
conversations.  
  
"Sorry, Sada." I heard Draco say.  
  
He lend out his had and offered to help me up. He wouldn't act like this  
if other people were here.  
  
Only me.  
  
Just me.  
  
I grabbed a hold of his hand and thanked him. I got off the ground and  
turned to leave, Draco's hand was about to let go, but he didn't, he  
pulled me closer. My back still facing him as he lend over to my ear.  
  
His hand still holding mine.  
  
The soft breeze turned into a calm wind.  
  
He then whispered to me, "Every Since that faithful day, on that train,"  
his voice carried on with the wind but I was able to hear what he had to  
say. "I have always loved you Sada."  
  
The wind died down.  
  
Draco let go of my hand.  
  
It is as if he left with the wind. But his words didn't. They are ringing  
in my ears.  
  
++ Flashback ended++  
  
He said that he loved Sada. He, Draco. She never did tell him that she  
love him. Sada still isn't sure of her self.  
  
'He probably doesn't have feeling for me anymore. Just some stupid  
crush. But he said loved not like.' She thought as she turned her  
attention back to her food.  
  
'No!' her mind screamed at her. 'If you ever tell Draco that you love him  
you might get hurt!' The demon played with her food as she thought. 'No,  
you WILL get hurt." She yelled at her self.  
  
It was funny that outside she seemed so calm, Sada looked as if she is  
enjoying the feast. But inside she is fight her self over Draco Malfoy.  
  
She mentally hugged her self and thought, 'If he ever found out that I am  
a demon he will leave me, even if he loves me.'  
  
Harry's voice came, "Hey, Sada? Can you pass me that bowl of peas  
please?" Sada looked up and gave him the bowl. "Thanks." He said once it  
was in his hands.  
  
As she was about to return to her food, Sada caught a glimpse of the  
Slytherin table.  
  
Draco was looking dead straight at her. In panic Sada said goodbye to her  
friends and excused her self and left for the tower.  
  
After a good distance from the Great Hall she checked if anyone was  
following her.  
  
No one.  
  
'Thank you Kami-sama' she thought as she entered the Gryffindor common  
room (password: adventure)  
  
Sada now lay on her bed. She was drifting to sleep. Then she thought  
about Draco again.  
  
'He will most defiantly leave me if he found out that I am not a virgin  
anymore.' A single tear rolled down her cheek as she drifted off to sleep  
with that last thought still lingering in her mind.  
  
+++  
  
++ Great Hall++  
  
The students were about to leave to go to their respective Houses. Then a  
loud noise came.  
  
The students stopped what they were doing.  
  
Then a huge Tornado appeared in the middle of the Hall. Students  
desperately were trying to get out of its way.  
  
More Tornados came, blocking all entrances and exits. The Hall looks as  
if it was turned up side down. Wood, food, professors and students were  
scattered about. All trap in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.  
  
Ron was trying to get Ginny out of what use to be the Gryffindor table.  
Hermione yelled out a spell and levitated Ginny out of the debris.  
  
Draco didn't know that Sada was at her dorm right now. He desperately  
looked for her.  
  
Then demons appeared. Small ones and large ones, all counting up to one  
hundred. Students screamed in terror, too afraid to use their wands.  
Teachers using all the spells they know.  
  
Then a cold voice called out, "My, my, look how weak you wizards are."  
All fighting stopped. In the middle of the room stood a woman.  
  
She wore a Japanese kimono and held a fan to cover her face. "You are  
all just weak pathetic humans. Heh." she said as she laughed mocking  
them. Dumbledore stood and raised his wand to a dueling position.  
  
The woman's eyes grew large.  
  
"You think you can defeat me, old man?" the woman said in an angry tone  
as she raised her fan above her head. "You think you can overpower me?"  
Dumbledore nodded and yelled out a spell.  
  
(A/N: sorry, can't remember any spells! If you know any please e-mail  
me!)  
  
She blocked it and said, "I don't fight pitiable things like you. Waste  
of my time." She yelled out a curse and then a strong wind appeared and  
sent the Headmaster to the head table.  
  
By then all the demons disappeared. The woman looked around, "Who else  
wants to 'fight' me?" she said in a mocking tone.  
  
Harry moved up to where the woman stood. She looked at him and raised  
her eyebrow in confusion. "You, little boy? Are you even strong enough?"  
  
Harry raised his wand and said, "I'm no little boy and I can kick your  
ass." At that statement the woman raised her eyebrow.  
  
She threw her head back and laughed at him.  
  
"You may have vanished Voldemort, but you can't kill me, Mistress of the  
Wind, Kagura!" she made a quick movement with her fan and the wind turned  
into little daggers and were aimed at Harry.  
  
"Die." Harry escaped some but other hit him all over. He fell to the  
ground and tried to get up. Hermione ran up and helped Harry stand.  
  
Kagura then walked back, she sneered at something. She looked dead ahead  
to the doors.  
  
Then they opened.  
  
There stood Sada still in her Hogwarts uniform. Still in her human form.  
  
The Wind Mistress's shook in fear and anger. She pointed her fan at Sada.  
All eyes are on that student.  
  
Kagura looked at Sada with anger; "Your Father betrayed his alliance with  
Master by joining sides with his enemy, your uncle!" her eyes were narrow  
and full of hatred. "Your Farther is a disgrace."  
  
Sada did not raise her wand, but the old sword that she carried with her  
on her first day the Hogwarts, the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sada said in a steady calm voice, "My Father is very Honorable man. He is  
not a disgrace. Don't use such vile words on my father."  
  
Kagura took a step back, raised her fan and disappeared.  
  
Sada lowered her sword, which was still in its sheath, and fainted. Draco  
was the first to get to her. He looked at Sada and muttered, "What the  
fuck just happen?"  
  
Hermione help Harry stand and said to her self, "We will never get a  
normal Halloween."  
  
+++  
  
A/N: okay that was Ch. 5! Hate it or love it, please review it!  
  
If you have ever watch His or Hers Circumstances / Kare Kano (REALLY good  
anime and manga!) you will see that some scenes in this story are similar  
to some scenes in the anime/ manga. (Thinks of Arima ::drool:: thinks of  
Draco ::drool:: )  
  
Goldensnitch3- thanks you! That's funny! I also cant this quote stuck in  
my head from an anime called Hellsing, sorry if this offends you: "I'm  
gonna send you to the deepest pits in Hell. While your down there you can  
go lick the Devil's ass!"  
  
Jewls1- Thank you! No, Voldie is dead already, remember? Its okay, even  
I'm confused. I'll try to read you fic when I get enough time to do so!  
Thanks.  
  
Summersitesprite- Thank you! Yes homework is a killer! Sorry to keep you  
waiting! I only write in weekends because I have no school and such.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed and those who read but not YET reviewed!  
  
Next Chapter: Sada wakes up, and Draco remembers some unwanted memories.  
Also Hermione learns two of Sada's secrets. And Draco might learn only  
one of Sada's many, many secrets.  
  
Well till next time!  
  
-metalDRAGON2 


	6. The Life of Nightmares and The Story of ...

A/N: Hey there fellow readers!! Hoped you guys still wanna read this story! XD  
  
Okay this is chapter five in the story Pure one (you better know this!). If any of you ever seen the anime Kare Kano, you will see some familiar scenes...wait, didn't I just say this in the last chapter....uh, yeah, I think I did...oh well!  
  
And thank you to those who read and review! :: give you a fruit-basket::  
  
+++Pure One+++  
  
++Chapter Five: The Life of Nightmares and The Story of Truth ++  
  
"The rain calls people and makes them disappear-- A magician stronger than anyone. The two of us had merely been fooling each other;  
  
And didn't everything start in the rain."  
  
- From a song called 'It's Gonna Rain' from the anime 'Rurouni Kenshin'.  
  
+ October 25, 2003; Hogwarts, England +  
  
+ Draco's POV +  
  
I hate the rain. It always seems to bring back those memories. I place them in the back of my mind. I would never think of the past.  
  
But the rain never fails to bring my past with it. Why do they haunt me?  
  
Why?  
  
Why did God bless me with such a pathetic life?  
  
Why does Father hate me so much? And why doesn't Mother do anything when he hits me?  
  
Am I not lovable? Do they really hate me? Am I such a useless child?  
  
I want to be loveable and I don't want to be useless. Is that why I cling on to Sada? Because she makes me feel useful? Because she makes me feel like I am loved.  
  
I want here to know I love her.  
  
Even if she doesn't love me back.  
  
+ Author's POV (Yay! My turn!) +  
  
It was the next morning after the attack on Hogwarts. The professors were able to fix the damage. And all the students were ordered to go to their houses and not to leave until the Headmaster said it was all right. Some of the children were able to go to the infirmary to be with a loved one, or ones in some cases.  
  
After Sada fainted she was rushed to the Infirmary along with other students. Aurors from the Ministry came to investigate to see if there was any dark magic involved. Class is cancelled for today.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in between Ginny's bed and Sada's bed in the Infirmary. Arthur Weasley came to check up on Ginny early this morning but had to go back to work.  
  
Molly Weasley and the other brothers of Ron and Ginny kept sending owls to see if they are okay and asking what happened. Still no word from Sada's family.  
  
Ginny was already awake but was asleep. Harry was skimming trough a Qudditch magazine. Hermione just finished writing a letter to her parents and was reading a book. Ron was too busy writing responses to all of his brothers.  
  
The 'Golden Trio' was all to busy (well in away) to notice that a friend of theirs is already awake.  
  
"Geeze, I've been awake for almost five minutes. Someone please notice me!" Sada said in a VERY irritable voice.  
  
The gang jumped in surprise and turned to see a very impatient girl sitting up on her bed.  
  
Hermione ran up to Sada and hugged her. "Yay! You're awake! Your awake!"  
  
Sada, Harry and Ron gave the bookworm a confused look. "What? Am I supposed to be dead or something?" Sada asked as Hermione finally let go of her.  
  
Hermione sat back down, now calm after she got all that out of her system. "No. It's just that we were worried. Really worried." She said in a happy tone. I smiled at her. Hermione is a great friend. It good to have friends like her, eh?  
  
Just then Madam Pomfrey came in and requested, more like demanded, that two of the trio had to leave. Both Harry and Ron left, hoping that they might be able to get a head start on an essay from Lupin. Ginny had to leave to since she was already awake and ready to 'study' again. So, all there was left in the Hospital Wing was Hermione and Sada, whom the school nurse wanted to keep in longer.  
  
Sada fiddled around with her blanket. She was trying to make up her mind. Should she tell Hermione? Her best friend (Sada's friend Ai stopped replying to her letters).  
  
+ Sada's POV +  
  
'Should I tell Hermione?' I wondered. I just sat on the bed playing around with my blanket and Hermione was reading a book. I hate this awkward silence. I always hated it.  
  
So, should I tell her? Tell Hermione them? Tell her my secrets? I hate lying to my friends. Making up stories. Telling lies. Putting up a façade.  
  
Fake smiles.  
  
Real tears.  
  
I should tell her. It might be nice to have a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Might be nice to tell her about the real me, like a real friend should be doing.  
  
+ Hermione POV +  
  
I sit here pretending to read a book. Can you believe it? Me, Hermione, Miss Perfect, Miss Know-At-All, pretending to read a book. I can see my friend Sada. I wonder what happen last night. I took a quick glance at that old samurai sword. Why did that woman left when she saw Sada raising that ancient sword? Was she afraid of what that thing can do or what Sada can do?  
  
" Hermione?" I looked up. Sada wasn't even facing me. Her head down, as if she was some shameful creature. "I want to tell something." She still looked down, "I want to tell you my secrets."  
  
Secrets?  
  
Her secrets?  
  
But unlike Harry or Ron, I didn't burst out with some sill comment like 'What secrets?' or 'You have been hiding from us?' No, I just sat there. I want to hear her tell me this. I want to hear about the real Sada.  
  
"I-I'm n-not...." I'm not what? She took a deep breath, "I'm not human, Hermione."  
  
What? She is not human? I didn't look at her. I kept my eyes on my hands, which were neatly folded on my lap.  
  
"Hermione, I'm a demon."  
  
My head shoot up. Did I hear her correctly? Demon?  
  
Demon....  
  
I looked at her. My eyes widen with terror. This is NOT Sada!  
  
On the bed was a young girl. She looked like Sada, but then again, not like my dearest friend. Her hair is white, all white, not Sada's jet-black hair that had that one streak of pure white hair. Her nails weren't short, but long and sharp. Her ears are pointy, not like human ears. On the girl's face were two red claw marks on both sides and a blur crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
But, this girl has Sada's golden eyes. The girl looked at me, as if she can see trough me. She even has her voice, "Hermione..." I scooted back. Who is she? Can she be Sada?  
  
"Hermione, please don't look at me like that. Please don't look at me with fear."  
  
"Sada?" it barely came out as a whisper. She lifted her right arm and tried to reach for me. I fell of my chair. I am afraid.  
  
I am afraid because of my friend.  
  
"Hermione please let me explain."  
  
Then I saw it. There in that bed sat the real Sada Ikari, one of my best friends. I nodded at her so I can hear her story.  
  
But what she was about to tell is something I can never be prepared for.  
  
+ A couple minutes later +  
  
She told me everything. She told me her almost all her secrets in a few minutes. What did I found out other then the fact that she is a dog demon from Japan? Well, she is the daughter of Sesshomaru and Rin, two of the people that we learned in History of Magic class back in September. And another fact that I learned from Sada is that she is now the protector of the Shikon no Tama, which she is now wearing.  
  
No we sat in the Infirmary. I am now digesting what I just heard. Then Sada's voice pierced trough my thoughts. "Hermione?" I looked up to see that she transformed back to her 'human' state.  
  
"Yes, Sada?"  
  
"Um, are you still afraid of me?"  
  
"No, how can I ever be scared? Its just you."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled, "um, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There's more." More?  
  
I replied back at her, "okay."  
  
"There is a reason why I transferred from Edo. It started in my fifth year, some time in February. I was severing detention in the potion chambers; the potion master was keeping a watch on me. I was chopping up different types of ingredients for him."  
  
I interrupted her by accidental when I blurted out, "why does this have to do with you going to Hogwarts?"  
  
Right after my outburst, Sada bent over and burst into tears. Her whole body was shaking. "The professor, h-he, r-raped me."  
  
I rushed over to her and gave her my most hearth-warming hug. I can feel her warm tears sliding down my neck. "Its okay, its okay." I tired to comfort her. My best friend, some bastard took something from her that neither God could replace.  
  
Raped. Robed from her innocence.  
  
"Please, Hermione, d-don't tell anyone."  
  
"Not even Malfoy?" Sada told me that he loves her the day he confessed it.  
  
"No. Not even Draco." I also knew that deep down in side, Sada Ikari loves Draco Malfoy.  
  
+ One week later +  
  
+Sada's POV+  
  
I feel better now that I told Hermione about the real me. Now here I am, on a beautiful Friday afternoon, walking down the halls of Hogwarts, supposedly the safest place in England.  
  
Damn! I am super bored! Wait scratch that, never ever say SUPER! Replace that with fucking. There better. Hermione gone to Hogsmeade with Ron, they have this secret 'relationship' that only I know. And Harry also had gone to Hogsmeade with Ginny too!  
  
My friends and their affairs! Now I am stuck here by my self! Nooo...the agony of boredom!  
  
....Oh! I know! I can go to the library and get started on that essay from Professor Hagrid and-  
  
*Thud!*  
  
Ow!  
  
I looked up to see that fimilar blonde.  
  
He smiled and helped me up, "we got to stop meeting like this"  
  
Once I finished dusting off the dirt I replied, "dude that was one  
lame line."  
  
We both laughed.  
  
Draco looks beautiful when he laughs. Wait, did I just said that he  
looks beautiful??  
  
The laughing stopped and Draco asked, "So where you going, Sada?"  
  
"Oh, the Library, want to come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
+++  
  
A/N: and to the chapter ends here. Maybe I might start the next Ch. In  
Lupin's class..  
  
Thanks to all those who read in review! Ah! My loyal fans! 


	7. Chapter Six: Another Facade and Feelings...

A/N: hello, hello! Okay, here I am going to write chapter six. There are some things I want to clear.  
  
I know that some of the original characters that were made by Rowling are, well, a little OC. Sorry! This is my first story! And I am not as skilled as some authors and I don't have a lot, or some, experience. Sorry! Please, please forgive me for the OC-ness.  
  
Yes there will be mention of rape and abuse (verbal, physical and/ or sexual), but nothing graphic, so, uh, okay.  
  
Yes Harry and Ginny are together and yes Ron and Hermione are also together. If you are not happy with the coupling but want to continue reading the story, oh well, LIVE WITH IT!  
  
Also if you want to know more about the Shikon no Tama or Sesshomaru then go online and go to some Inuyahsa fan-site or watch the TV series on adult swim, but beware it is DUBBED! Oh yeah, last chapter I promised that this chapter will start in DADA class but due to the plot and all I can't, sorry!  
  
*........* This means some passage from a book  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or the song. They come from their respectable owners/ creators.  
  
+++ Pure One +++  
  
++ Chapter Six: Another Façade and Feelings of The Heart ++  
  
"There's definitely things I want to show you And so many words I want to hear I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry So I'll stop waiting and seize my 'chance.'"  
  
From a song called 'My Will' from the anime 'Inuyasha'  
  
+ December 19, 2003. Hogwarts, England +  
  
+Sada's POV+  
  
"Goodbye Sada!" Hermione cried out as she gave me a hug. I laughed and hugged her back. We let go of each other and turned to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Well, see ya' after the break, Sada." Ron and Harry said after they attacked me with bear hug. I laughed again, "Tell Ginny I said bye, kay?"  
  
"Sure thing, Sada." Hermione stated as she tried to warm her self up.  
  
I picked up my bags said my goodbyes to the 'golden trio' and headed towards the Hogwarts Express train.  
  
I decided to stay in the same compartment as last time. After getting my self comfortable I pulled out my CD player. Oh, how I can't wait to see Dad! I love Christmas! Oh shit........I forgot to do my holiday shopping.........crap.  
  
I pulled out a piece of parchment and began to make my shopping list. I made my way down my list, it wasn't hard thinking up of gifts to give for my friends, until I came to a certain some one.  
  
"Hmm, what should I get for Draco?" I wondered out loud.  
  
"Anything, just as long as it isn't pink or red and gold." Replied an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Gah!" was my reaction as I turned to see Draco sitting right in front of me. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked Draco.  
  
"Going home for the holidays, just like you," he replied in a smooth voice.  
  
I playfully hit him on his arm, "I think I know that. I meant why are you in THIS compartment?"  
  
Draco pretended to look hurt and replied in a 'you-hurt-my-feelings' voice, "Why can't a friend and a friend sit together in the same place? Besides all the seats are taken, and you are here by your self."  
  
I giggled, but not in an I'm-a-dumb-blond way. I put away my shopping list back in my bag, along with my CD player.  
  
Now here we are, in yet another awkward silence. I looked down on my shoes. Time seemed to pass by slowly before I looked back up at that Slytherin. When I looked back up I saw the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. And they belong to Draco Malfoy.  
  
Those eyes are beautiful, but they are cold. "Take a picture, it will last longer." Replied Draco when he noticed that I was looking at him.  
  
I shook my self out of my trance and apology. "No need to." He said as he leaned back.  
  
We now sat there in that awkward silence again. I took another glance at Draco. Then I noticed something.  
  
"You don't want to go home, do you, Draco." I said it more like it was a fact then a question. He looked at me with surprise.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Draco looked at me and stated, "No, I don't know what you mean."  
  
I crossed my arms. "Fine then, let me revised that. Why are you going home if you don't want to?"  
  
"My father requested that I come home for the holidays this year." He said the word 'father' with hate.  
  
Then it hit me. Does his 'dad' do anything to him? "Draco, what does your 'father' do to you?" He ignored me. "Draco! Tell me!"  
  
"He does nothing! Okay? Stop bothering me."  
  
"That's a lie. Now please tell me!" I am irritated at this boy. "You have to tell somebody, Draco! Does he abuse you?"  
  
He looked at me with hatred. "Why do I have to tell anyone? Why do I have to tell you?"  
  
"Because Draco! If he IS doing something to you, you can stop it! You can get help, I can HELP!"  
  
"Stop acting as of you know all about this crap! You know nothing!" he snarled at me.  
  
"Draco, I do know what it is like." I whispered. "I know what it feels like, Draco. I have been where you are. But I got help, I told someone."  
  
He didn't look at me he just stared outside at the window. I guess I have to tell him. I looked down. "I was raped." It barely came out as a whisper, but it caught his attention. Tears started to form in my eyes. I am a weak person, aren't I?  
  
He looked at me. His face softens. "I didn't know, Sa-"  
  
"My old potion professor, he did it." I interrupted him. I looked up at Draco and smiled. Tears streaming down my face.  
  
"You aren't the only one hurting."  
  
Draco looked like he would burst out into to tears at any moment. But he didn't. "My father abuses me and my mother does nothing about it."  
  
Did he just tell me that his father hits him? "Draco, if you want you can come with me to Japan-"  
  
"No, its okay. Just as long as I don't get in is way I'll be fine." Then he stood up picked up his bags and began to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked  
  
"The train stopped. We are at the station already." He was just about to open the door when he said, " I'm sorry that I got angry at you. Don't worry, my feelings never changed. I still love you, Sada." And with that he left.  
  
He, Draco Casper Malfoy, still loves me? I smiled to my self as I picked up my bags and headed out. When I come back to school I will tell him how I feel.  
  
I will tell Draco that I love him too.  
  
+Gryffindor common room+  
  
+ Authors POV+  
  
Harry and Ron are now playing their fourth round of wizards' chess. Three to zero, Ron is winning. Hermione and Ginny were sitting near the fireplace gossiping.  
  
"Hey, Hermione?" Ginny asked after see took a sip of her hot chocolate.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Draco doesn't come and make fun of us anymore like he use to do." Stated the youngest Weasley. "Why is that?"  
  
"I told you!" Ron said. He took one of Harry's pawns before he continued, "It's probably because his two idiot 'bodyguards' transferred, so now he got no one to make him look tough. Bloody pansy."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement as he took Ron's last knight. Ron smiled and took Harry's Queen. "Checkmate."  
  
Harry groan when Ron asked for another game. "I'll take that as a no."  
  
Ginny then made another comment about that ferret, "Draco may have stopped making those silly comments but he is still mean. I bet he doesn't even have a 'good' side."  
  
'Oh how wrong you are.' Thought Hermione as she stood up. "Does anyone want to go to the library with me?"  
  
"No, its okay. We're all going to visit Hagrid and Lupin."  
  
Hermione smiled, 'good, now I have all the time to do some research.'  
  
"Okay then. Tell them I said hi." And with that the bookworm left to go to the library.  
  
+ Hogwarts' Library+  
  
+Hermione's POV+  
  
I pretended to look for a book, but the only reason I came is to think. I am the only one in this school, all besides the teachers, who knows Sada's past and who she really is. Sada isn't at this school at the moment. In fact practically the whole student body isn't at Hogwarts right now. Winter Break just started today.  
  
Sada is going back to Japan for the holidays. She couldn't wait to see her dad again. They must be really close.  
  
Hmm, what's this? A certain book caught my eye. I took it off the self and opened it. It is written in Japanese! Where's Sada when you need her.......I should just ask the librarian.  
  
(A/N: sorry, too early in the morning, can't remember the librarian's name...O.o;;)  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked the old librarian.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you please use a spell to translate this?" I handed her the book. She took out her wand muttered a spell and the book was now in English.  
  
"When you are do with this book, please came and see me so I can turn it back into Japanese."  
  
I nodded and went to my favorite spot in the library. I sat in my little corner and opened up the book. On the first page was a legend.  
  
* A man of great power will rise up from the dead.  
  
All things dark and evil will manifest within him.  
  
He is the destroyer of mankind.  
  
But mankind's saviors will come to aid us in the Dark War.  
  
A boy.  
  
Child of friendship. Angel of the day. Protector of the living.  
  
Come and save us from our sins.  
  
Another boy.  
  
Child of love. Angel of the night. Protector of the dead, the lost souls.  
  
Come and forgive us for our sins.  
  
Night and Day. Light and Dark.  
  
Come and help her.  
  
The Pure One.  
  
Child of sympathy. Angel of the twilight. Protector of heaven, earth and hell.  
  
Come and vanquish the evil one, who lives because of our sins.  
  
Save us sinners from eternal damnation!*  
  
What is this? I thought. I flipped to the next page. The page said: 'Legend of the Pure One: this book contains the ORIGNAL legend (which you have just read) and many predictions and poems that seem to relate to the legend.  
  
Hmm, this will be one great source of info........ I wonder who those three might be. I walked back to the counter where the librarian sat and checked out that old book. I decided to head back to the common room.  
  
I walked by my self, lost in my thoughts. So many questions came to mind. Like, who are those three children? And who is this 'great' evil? Please don't let it be You-know-who. And how come I have this huge feeling that both Sada and Harry are involved with this 'legend'?  
  
Well, life is filled with many mysteries, now isn't it?  
  
+++  
  
A/N: okay that was Chapter 6!! Yay. Next chapter will include Christmas and New Years! Yay.  
  
Thanks to all those who read! And huge thank-you cookies to those who send a good, positive review!  
  
Well till next time!  
  
LaLa_the_Panda  
  
Ps: I changed my pen name just to let you know. 


	8. Chapter Seven: Blood of Honor and Snow T...

A/N: holy shit! :: Right now it is raining HARD!! :: that thunder was LOUD! Oh well, nature's forces eh? Ah, the weather matched my mood... soooo... this is chapter seven, hope you will like it. This chapter will place during the winter holidays (i.e. Christmas) I know I said that New Years day will be include in this chapter, I lied, I only have enough time for X- mas!  
  
O.O whoa, 23 reviews...I'm loved!! Okay, I present to you the seventh chapter in the story written by LaLa_the_Panda, Pure One.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyahsa, or the quote. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators.  
  
+++ Pure One+++  
  
++Chapter Seven: Blood of Honor and Snow That Falls From The Heavens ++  
  
"On a day when the snow falls like today, they say it is the snow princess shedding her tears."  
  
"The falling snow is not the tears of the snow princess, the snow is not my tears. It is man's despair that brings the snow. The snow flakes, they are the tears of man."  
  
These are quotes from the manga 'Shirahime- Syo' by CLAMP  
  
+ Place: Unknown+  
  
+ Author's POV+  
  
"My Lord."  
  
A man, looking no older then thirty, turned around to see a woman. "Was the attack successful?" he answered back. The woman smiled took out her fan and began to cool her self, even though it was snowing outside.  
  
"Yes, they now know that we are back." She sat down on a chair, with her fan still in her hand. She crossed her legs and looked at her master. "Are you almost finished reviving her?"  
  
"No, I haven't even started yet." The woman looked at him in shock.  
  
"What? She is one of our strongest demons!" the woman yelled at him.  
  
The man stared at her with a smirk placed on his lips. "Why in such a rush, my demon of the wind? Are you lonely without your little companion? Hmm?"  
  
"Shut it, you bastard! Don't you want to win the up coming war?" she snarled at the man. "We will need her!"  
  
"Are you implying that we are weak?" he questioned her. She looked downed and replied, "No."  
  
"Good, the only reason why Kanna still sleeps because she refuses too."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"She has no reason to come back, like you do." The man looked at the woman's chest. (A/N: not in THAT way!)  
  
The woman looked down at her chest. Her 'master' woke her from her death slumber a couple of decades ago. When she awoken again, back in life, her 'master' took her heart, again. And in order for her to get it back, again, she has to serve him, again.  
  
The man turned his eyes and focuses them on the snow that was falling outside. 'I will get my revenge.' Naraku, the demon lord thought. 'I will make them all suffer.'  
  
+ December 25, 2003. Hogwarts, England +  
  
+Still author's POV +  
  
"It is still to early." Harry muttered under his breath. Ron and Hermione woke up him really early so they can open their Christmas presents. Harry scratched his head as he sat down on the floor next to the Christmas tree.  
  
Ron lend over Hermione to pick up a bag that had his name on it. "Its never too early to open presents, Harry!" Ron told his very sleepy friend. Harry yawned, not even bothering to cover his mouth with his hand.  
  
Ever since Sirius died last year, Ron, Hermione and Ginny have been trying to make Harry feel better. Well, it seems that Harry is finally done mourning for his godfather. He has stop weeping openly at least. He doesn't distance him self from Ron and all. Harry finally accepted Sirius's death, well, at least on the outside.  
  
The boy who lived still cries at nigh for his only living relative, who is now dead. His mind is still thinking about what happen, even when he is with his friends. He never did accept Sirius's death, nor Cedric's, Percy's, Tonk's and everybody else who died when Harry finally defeated Voldemort.  
  
(A/N: remember, in this story Harry killed Voldemort during summer break, why? so I wouldn't have to deal with the 'Dark Lord', that's why!)  
  
Ginny noticed the distant look in her boyfriend's emerald eyes. "Harry, is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
Harry snapped out of his trance and smiled at Ginny. "No, its okay." He said as he took another gift from Hermione and began to open it. Ginny nodded and pulled out a small box and gave it to Harry. He smiled again and took the box from Ginny once he finished opening Hermione's present, which was a box filled with muggle and wizard candies. Harry gave Ginny a kiss after he had opened the gift.  
  
Normally Ron would of yelled 'WHAT THE FUCK?' but luckily last night, which was Christmas eve so you know, Harry and Ginny revealed to Ron and Hermione their four month long relationship. Ron and Hermione also took the chance to tell the couple that they too were dating.  
  
Well, right now Ron was too busy 'making out' with Hermione behind the Christmas tree.  
  
+++  
  
+ December 25, 2003. The Western Lord's Estate, Japan +  
  
(A/N: I know about the time difference and all, but so it isn't confusing and all just ignore it.)  
  
+ Sada's POV +  
  
We don't celebrate Christmas in my home. We are not Christian, we don't believe in Jesus Christ nor the Christian God.  
  
Today is just another normal day. The house is being cleaned and decorated for the New Years ball, which will be held on the eve of New Years, and New Years day it self. I will probably receive my friend's gifts tomorrow, since over in Europe it is still Christmas Eve, I hope they will get the stuff I sent them in time. Now back to New Years.  
  
It is an honor to be invited to my father's New Years ball. Everyone dresses their best and act their best too. And because today is just another ordinary day, I'm getting the dress I'm going to be wearing fit. Not only the ball's dress but also the kimono I'll wear on New Years day!  
  
I stood in the middle of a room that has been cleared so I can try the dress on. The dress is beautiful, made out of the best materials. The color is a pale yellow (the designer choose this color because it looks good with my tan skin and white hair, and yes, I have to go in my demon form.).  
  
It was silk with lace, the same color, over it. The lace is longer than the silk dress (which end above my knees.); the lace goes all the way down to the floor. Even though there will be snow on the day of the ball, my dress has no sleeves.  
  
The designer was right; the color does look good against my skin and my hair (at home I have to be in my demon form).  
  
"Does the dress please you madam?" the woman who was helping fit the dress asked.  
  
"Yes, it is quite beautiful." I replied back. "May I show my father the dress right now?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but your father left for an unexpected meeting."  
  
I looked down for a minute. "Leave, I'm going to change." The woman bowed and left. I let out a sigh. I haven't even spoken to Dad ever since I came back for my Winter break.  
  
+++  
  
+ December 25, 2003. Malfoy Manor, England +  
  
+Draco's POV +  
  
It is snowing right now.  
  
I looked down at my arm to see many bruises. This must have been my father's Christmas present for me. I broke my promise to Sada. I told her that I wont get in my father's way, but I did. I made him angry during dinner yesterday. He came in the middle of the night while I was a sleep and beat the living shit out of me.  
  
I muttered a spell for the scars and the back and blue bruises to be hidden. Once they disappeared I got up and went down stairs.  
  
Father left home when he was finish with me. He left to go to one of his secret meetings. In those meetings him and other surviving Death Eaters make plans to kill Potter, the rest of the Order and to overthrow the Ministry, which that bastard Fudge is still minister of. The only reason why my father isn't rotting in a cell in Azkaban is that he was cleared of any charges of him being a Death Eater.  
  
I do not take any part of my father's foolishness. That was the reason he got angry with me, I didn't want to join his little group.  
  
I stepped into the dinning room, where breakfast was being served. My mother looked up at me then went back to reading the Daily Prophet. As usual she doesn't do anything about my damn bruises. Why? Because she too she afraid that he will punish her for 'interfering' with his business.  
  
I looked around the room. Just like all the other rooms in the house of hell there are no things that remind me of the holidays. At a very young age, my father taught me, more like beat me that Santa Clause doesn't exist.  
  
So I get no presents from him. But on some Christmas days my mother would be able to sneak me a present. I know she cares for me, loves me like a mother should do but she his afraid of that bastard.  
  
"Draco?" I looked up from my plate to see my mother standing next to me. She gave me a black box with a red plaid ribbon and said; "don't tell your father about this okay, my son?" I nodded as I took the box from her and opened it.  
  
Inside was a silver pin of a moon with a snake wrapped around it. "It's a pin for your dress cloaks." She told me.  
  
"Thank you." was all I said. She smiled and left the room. I looked at the pin then at the window.  
  
It has stopped snowing.  
  
+++  
  
A/N: hoped you guys liked it! Please review after this little Author's note! And thanks to those who do!!  
  
LaLa_the_Panda 


	9. Chapter 8: Waltz To The Moon and Confron...

A/N: sorry if I post this late n_n;; !! Okay this chapter will be focused on Sada's New Year Ball. Hope you guys will enjoy. Thanks to all who read and a thank- you cookie to all those who reviewed the last chapter! I might add an extra story at the end of this chapter, it was a vocabulary assignment from this week, it is 8th grade vocab because I am in 8th grade. I hope I will enjoy that too.  
  
Cool! I just heard from my mom that some of my classmates are having some protest about measure K near the gas stations. I would have gone, but my parents wouldn't let me, they said it would be un-lady like (they said the same things when I asked if I could switch from piano to guitar...). Well, if you are not from California, then you might not know what the hell I'm talking about right now, but measure K has to do with our schools and such.  
  
Okay, um... sorry if any of the HP characters seem OOC! Remember this is my first fan-fic on FF.net! And sorry for any grammar / spelling mistakes that I didn't catch when I re-read the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyahsa, or the quote. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators, which, thank God, is not me.  
  
+++ Pure One +++  
  
++ Chapter Eight: Waltz To The Moon And Confrontations In The Maze ++  
  
That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness Are the two of us really alike? If I'd realized it, you were always by my side  
  
- From a song called 'Myself' from the anime 'Full Moon o Sagashite'  
  
+ December 30, 2003. Western Lord's Estate, Japan +  
  
+Sada's POV+  
  
Busy, again. Father is always busy. I only had three whole conversations since I came back from Hogwarts for my winter break. Only three! Well, I hope he enjoys the New Years Ball tonight. Father could relax tonight. I sat down on my vanity chair. My hair, make-up and jewelry are already on. I am already wearing my dress for the ball and my shoes too.  
  
My eyes are, as usual, heavy with mascara. My lips are painted red and I have a bit of blush on. My white hair is pulled in to an old- fashion bun, which a white ribbon held back. Since I am in my demon state I have claws instead of nails so there are no use to paint them, but I did put gloss to make them shine. The jewelry that was chosen for me is a diamond choker that covers most of my neck, a white gold wristband that is covered with diamonds on each wrist and a pair of diamond chandelier earrings.  
  
I but you are wondering why I sit in my room waiting instead of going to the Ballroom. Well, since I am the mistress of the house I have to enter in with my father, who is the master of the house, about 20 minutes after the Ball has started. Well, as the Americans say, "Arriving late is fashionable" or something like that.  
  
About 15 minutes into the Ball the sliding doors to my chambers opened to reveal the head of staff of my house. "Lady Sada, it is time." Was all he said as the doors widened to revel a couple of bodyguards. I nodded and stood up.  
  
+ Same place +  
  
+ Draco's POV +  
  
"Mother, I still don't get why we have to go to this Ball." I told my mother as we took a seat at a table that was reserved for us. "Yuck, we are sitting on the floor too." I stated as I sat on the pillow Indian style. I wore very expensive black wizard robes, shoes and such. My almost white blond hair was slicked back, as usual. And I wore the pin Mother gave me for Christmas.  
  
"Shhh!" Mother sat down on the pillow next to me with her legs underneath her. "This is the Japanese costume. You must respect it." I gave an annoyed sigh before she continued. "There are a couple of death eaters here that escape the law, legally by the way, and your father thought that we should attended."  
  
Just then Father came and sat next to Mother. "There are demons here." He stated. Mother looked at him confused. "Look around." Was all he told us. I looked around to see many wizards and witches then some odd-looking humans. All of the odd looking humans had pointy ears and sharp claws; some had other distinct features that included tails and oddly colored eyes. Those must be the demons.  
  
Mother looked horrified but then relief came when father said that they are civilized. "The one who is hosting this Ball is a dog demon I hear. Goes by the name of Sesshomaru." Father said to Mother but I sort of eavesdropped.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" I asked. Father looked angry at me for interrupting his conversation with Mother.  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaure. Why?" he took a sip of his drink and then settled it down.  
  
I looked down at my own drink and told him, "We learned about him in our History of Magic class. He is supposedly around 700 years old."  
  
Father spat out is drink, which thankfully no one noticed. Then a demon that looked like he was in his forties got everybody's attention by making some sort of sound. He stood next to a huge door that was on top of a huge grad staircase. It is obviously wasn't being used by any of the other guest.  
  
The demons voice rang out into the Ballroom. "May I present to you, Ruler of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru and his daughter, heiress to the lands, Lady Sada."  
  
Sada?  
  
Lady Sada, heiress of the Western Lands? What the fuck is going on? Wait, if this Sesshomaru guy is a demon and Sada is his daughter, would that mean she is a demon?? I looked up to the top of the staircase to see a Japanese demon, looking about in his mid 30s. He wore a black muggle tux, a black dress shirt and a dark crimson bow tie. The material looked very expensive and very nice. He had long straight white hair, and on both sides of his cheeks are two red claw marks and on his forehead is a crescent moon facing up. He had some 'manly' jewelry on too. He looked a bit feminine but he looks defiantly like a male. Also, his golden eyes looked familiar. I guess he would be Lord Sesshomaru.  
  
And Sada stood next to him, well, what looks like Sada. She had the main demon characteristics like the ears and claws. Instead of Sada's black hair with the white streak that went to her shoulders, her hair was ALL white and went down to her hip. She also had the same markings as her father. Hell, she looks like her father, just smaller, with darker skin and is a female. She too had those eyes.  
  
"Draco?" my mother voice broke me out of my trance.  
  
"Yes?" I turned to her.  
  
Mother looked at Sada. "Isn't she your classmate?" I nodded. Father then turned and looked at me.  
  
"A demon goes to your school?" he asked with venom in his voice. I could tell that he is probably jealous with Sada's father.  
  
"Yes, Father"  
  
"What house is she in?" Father asked again.  
  
"Gryffindor, Father." He looked annoyed. Then replied, "A demon goes to Hogwarts and is in that house, what is the world coming to?"  
  
Then food appeared, Japanese food.  
  
+++  
  
+Author's POV (right now is full from eating food) +  
  
Dinner is now over and many of the guests are now on the dance floor. Classical music from both muggle and wizard world and from both Europe and Japan. Lord Sesshomaru mingle with the guest, but his daughter still sat in her seat. No body dared to speak to Lord Sesshomaru's daughter, Sada. Some feared that if they said something wrong to her and her father would punish them. Some heard what has happen to Sada, and believe that she is still mentally unstable or that she has disgrace her family clan that she is not worth speaking to, even if she is Lord Sesshomaru's daughter and heiress to the Lands.  
  
"Daughter." Sada's father called to her. She stood up and headed to where her father stood. Her father was talking to a wizard family, in fact a family that had once, or still, support He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's cause. The Malfoys, one of the richest and purest wizard families in all of the Wizardry World.  
  
Sada bowed to show her respects and turned to her father. "Yes, Father?" she asked politely.  
  
"This is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," Her father told her. "I believe that you have all ready met their son Draco?"  
  
Sada looked at Draco with surprised. Her just smirked back at her. "Yes, Father. Draco is a classmate of mines."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled at his daughter. 'She is growing too fast' he thought. "Sir Malfoy asked if you and Draco share a dance together." The two Hogwarts student stared at their fathers in shock. Lucius only wanted to make a good impression on the demon lord so he could join him on his campaign to restore the Dark Lord's ideas. Sesshomaru is just happy to see his daughter having a social life, especially after the rape.  
  
"Um.... sure, Father...." Sada stared at Draco for a moment. Draco lend Sada his right hand and she took it and he led her to the dance floor.  
  
A new song started and the two started to dance to the waltz. "So, Sada." Draco looked over to her father who was now talking to a wizard from Korea. "You are a demon, eh?"  
  
Sada only nodded. "And your father is that guy we learned about back in September, right?" Draco asked her as they danced.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"That would make you related to Inuyahsa dude, huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Draco smiled at Sada, "You are just full of surprises aren't you?" She smiled at him.  
  
'I can't believe he is taking this so well.' Sada thought.  
  
"You are still beautiful." Sada looked at Draco.  
  
"What?" she asked him, not catching what he had said.  
  
He only smirked his famous smirk. "You are still beautiful in your demon state." Sada's face turned red, almost like Ron's fiery red hair.  
  
"Thank you." and then the music stopped and Draco turned to go back to his parents.  
  
+++  
  
+Sada's POV+  
  
He thinks I'm beautiful. I smiled to my self as I walked outside. I wanted some time for my self so I went out side, towards the entrance of the maze. There is a maze in the middle of our garden, and our garden is really, really huge, so that means we have one enormous maze that is made out of red roses.  
  
I know this maze by heart, I could never get lost. Hell, I could find my way out in my sleep! I grinned again once I found my favorite spot in the whole maze, the center. The rose bushes creates a circular wall with only four exits, each one pointing either North, South, East, or West. Of course the one pointing west is the direction to where the house is. In the center of the maze is a water fountain made out of marble. The stature in the middle of it is a maiden dressed in a traditional kimono and two Samurais that look like they are protecting the young maiden.  
  
I sat on the edge of the elegant fountain my back facing the entrance from with I came. I have always come here to think when ever I am home. And tonight I came here to think of the one person I have fallen in love with. I know he likes me too, he told me. I know he is expecting an answer. Draco is here tonight, should I tell him? Tonight, at the New Years Ball?  
  
Then a cold hand was place on my shoulder. I turned around excepting to see Father, for he is the only man I know who has such a cold touch. But it was not Father, but the very man that has clouded my mind. Draco.  
  
"Lovely night isn't it?" he sat besides me.  
  
I looked up at the dark sky. "Yes, the stars look wonderful. Especially the night before a new year." Should I tell him now? Yes, this would be the perfect timing.  
  
"I came to get you." he said smoothly. "We have 8 minutes until midnight."  
  
"Oh." Yes! This IS the perfect timing!  
  
"Lets head back together." He said as he stood back up. He gave me his right hand to help me up. Then I remembered.  
  
++ Flash back ++  
  
He lend out his had and offered to help me up. He wouldn't act like this  
if other people were here.  
  
Only me.  
  
Just me.  
  
I grabbed a hold of his hand and thanked him. I got off the ground and  
turned to leave, Draco's hand was about to let go, but he didn't, he  
pulled me closer. My back still facing him as he lend over to my ear.  
  
His hand still holding mine.  
  
The soft breeze turned into a calm wind.  
  
He then whispered to me, "Every Since that faithful day, on that train,"  
his voice carried on with the wind but I was able to hear what he had to  
say. "I have always loved you Sada."  
  
The wind died down.  
  
Draco then let go of my hand.  
  
++ End of flash back ++  
  
This has happened before. This is almost like he time when he had  
confessed his love for me. This is perfect timing!!  
  
We are now both on our feet and about to exit the center of the maze. I  
stopped Draco by pulling on his arm. He turned to look at me. "Draco, "I  
started to say before he broke me off.  
  
"What is it? We got three minutes to get back to the Ball before Midnight-  
"  
  
This time I stopped him. "Draco, listen. Please?" he then turned to face  
me.  
  
"Okay." One more minute to go.  
  
"Draco, I think I have fallen in love you." It is now twelve-o-clock.  
  
He looked at me then looked back at my home to see the guest celebrating  
New Years. "You mean it?" He asked.  
  
"What do you think?" I told him. In normal romance stories, right now the  
couple would have a kiss on the lips. But we aren't normal; we aren't  
your everyday lovers. So I leaned over and placed a small kiss on his  
cheek.  
  
"Happy New Year, Sada." He told me after the small kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Happy New Year, Draco." I got a feeling that this will be one crazy  
year. But I don't care right now. I am with my first love and that is all  
that matters to me, at the moment.  
  
+++  
  
A/N: YAY! Chapter 8 is done! Sorry if this seems rushed! Well next  
chapter winter break is NOT over. The next chapter will be kinda  
important cuz we get to meet the evil potion master from Edo: School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry! Yup, we get to meet him in a certain situation  
that you will have to read the next chapter to find out what!  
  
Okay, well till next time,  
  
-LaLa_the_Panda  
  
ps: review please!!  
  
+++ Extra Story++  
  
A/N: this has NOTHING to do with HP! I own the plot and the characters!  
  
Love and Hatred  
  
Vocabulary Set 6  
  
Idea no. 9  
  
Great, Mitsuko is bringing her 'new' boyfriend to meet Mother and Father. Another stupid boy that is charmed by her. Why am I stuck with a twin sister like her? And why does Mother and Father like her so much and ignore me? Oh how I hate Mitsuko. She always is basking in other people's admiration. All I hear when relatives come over are, 'My, Mitsuko is so smart!' 'Oh, what a beautiful daughter you have! Mitsuko is so lovely.' Or 'what a charming personality that girl has, you raised her well.'  
  
And what do I get? Nothing! Not one good complement. Why can't they see that she has way too many defects? Oh yeah, she puts up one really good façade of a perfect good girl. Mitsuko is not smart, she doesn't even have a 3.5! Also her good personality is completely fake! Sure Mother and Father raised her well heck they spoiled her! Well, one thing she got going for her is her looks, which she is always flaunting it, but her looks won't get her very far in life.  
  
"Nanashi! Time for dinner!" my mother's voice rang through out the house. I closed the book I was reading, got off my bed and headed out of my room. As I walked down the hall I could hear a man's voice, which meant Mitsuko's new boy toy has arrived, hmm, I wonder which jock this one is. She probably sees boys as some finesse game. I stepped into the dinning room to see the quarterback of out high school's football team. What was his name again?  
  
My twin sister who is older then me by seven minutes turn to see me as I took a seat far from everyone else. As usual I aloof my self during dinner. "Nana! Nick, this is my cousin Nana." My evil sister is even abashed that I am her sister. Who wouldn't be ashamed if your twin sister was the tomboy of the school, even the smartest girl, which would categorize me as a geek, but luckily I have a couple of friends who aren't part of that crowd. I even ostracize my self from my own family! Mitsuko is the most popular girl in school, almost everybody adores her, keyword: almost.  
  
I turned to the idiot who sat across from me and said, "Hello, I'm please to meet you." all he did was nod. He turned to Mitsuko and asked; "You're related to her?" she nodded grimly and sat down next to him just as my parents entered the room.  
  
I. Hate. Her. I try not to be jealous and keep thinking that in the future it will be me who will be successful. I already have plans for the future. Heck I already got some publisher trying to publish my book, which I will go under the pseudonym 'Erishkigal', which was the name of the violent Sumerian goddess of death and the underworld. I have a premonition that she will be poor as dirt. There will be repercussions for her evilness...  
  
I took my fork and shut my self off from their stupid conversion about how they meet and that stuff. I could hear Nick talk about rehabilitating his knee and stuff. I looked up to see a genial Mitsuko, putting up her appearance I see. My anger and hatred was instilling every time she took in air.  
  
"Mitsuko dear." My mother said to her. She stopped laughing at some badly told joke that Nick made and looked at Mother.  
  
"What, mom?" she asked Mother and looked at Father.  
  
Father and Mother smiled at her. And sadly it was a smile full of pride. Then Father spoke up. "We received a letter from that modeling company." By my parents looks you can tell that Mitsuko got accepted and is on her merry way on becoming a top model. She squealed in delight hugged Nick then got up and hugged our parents.  
  
This moment had just brought more anguish for me. Great, there goes my chance of being more successful that that dumb twit. The evil one turned to me and said, "Mom! Nanashi doesn't look happy that her cousin is going to be a top model!" Mother and Father have gotten use tot he fact that she calls me her cousin in front of her classmates. "She is making my day feel bad!" she continued. Damn, I am tried of her making some scapegoat. It makes me sick to see someone like her become more successful then me. I have pure hatred for her.  
  
Nick then said, "Maybe you cousin has something to say. Ask her how her day went. Maybe that will cheer her up." Wow, Mr. Twiddle dumb said something articulate.  
  
Mitsuko looked angry do to the fact that her boy-fiend, I mean boyfriend, defended her tomboy twin. "Fine then!" she looked at me again and asked, "So, how was your day, cousin?"  
  
I gave her a look that was full of my hate for her. "I'm not your cousin, sister." I told resolute. Nick looked surprised, also Mitsuko and my so- called parents. "How was my day you ask?" I continued in a venomous voice, "it was wonderful. Want to know what happened?"  
  
My sister gave me a evil glare and said, "Shut it you little brat! You seem jealous! Is it because of my new boyfriend? How bout the fact that I am going to be a new model? Or is it because I am smarter then you?"  
  
I laughed my cruelest laugh. "Me jealous of that dumb twit you call a boyfriend? Heck no! And that modeling job? That will get you now where! Once you get old its gone! And you smarter then me? You barely have a 2.9! As for me, the principal said that I am the third smartest student in out class!" I smirked at her. "Plus my brain is more retentive then yours. Opps, I forgot you don't even know what that means!" I purge out many of my feeling that I have kept inside for such a long time.  
  
My sister looked at me pure hatred, but not as strong as my hate for her. My mother looked appalled by my outburst. Father then said to me, "Don't you DARE speak to your sister in that way! Or else-"  
  
"Or else what?" I smirked at him.  
  
"I'll kick you out!" he screamed back at me. His decision to kick me out if I continued seemed very forthright.  
  
I laughed as I saw my mother's and Nick's face at my father's decision. I laughed even more when I saw my sister's satisfied look. "You rather keep that brainless daughter of yours then me? Great! My stuff is already packed! See ya!" I smiled at them and left to go to my room to get my duffle bag. I was planning to leave anyways and stay at my friend Lulu's house.  
  
I locked the door of my room and grabbed another bag and packed more stuff. I could hear my father pound on the door. During the summer I changed the lock. Good ol' smart me. I finished packing and called Lulu to pick me up. She will be here in five minutes. We planned this all a long, ever since summer. I placed a letter and the key to my room on the floor near the door. I then heard a honk that defiantly came from Lulu's new Mini Copper, actually its mine it was a gift from my aunt, the only one who likes me and hates Mitsuko in the family, I'm just letting Lulu borrow it until I ran away.  
  
I opened op my window (thank God my room is on the first floor) then pushed the letter and key so that they are now sticking out of my room and into the hall. Just as I stood on the windowsill I took a glance at my room, which was now empty of all my belongings, and jumped out of the house and into the get-away car. As we drove off I could see my parents, Mitsuko and Nick staring at me trough the window in the hall. I waved goodbye and blew them a sarcastic kiss that was filled with all my love and hatred. 


	10. Chapter 9: Stand Before the God of Law a...

A/N: sorry I didn't update last weekend!! I had SO much homework! Shit man it is HOT today... oh how I LOVE winter and HATE spring and summer (the sun is EVIL! XD) Well I'm back with another chapter for Pure One. I'm thinking about starting another story... I don't really know though.... I might wait until I am finish with this story. Also I want your input. Do you guys want this story to end around sixth year, seventh year or after Hogwarts? Hmm? Well TELL ME DAMNIT! Also please don't be afraid to email me...so uh yah.... XD  
  
Also, I'm really busy now a days. So if you can, please send me a list of spells and what they do (please note if the spell is Dark Art magic.) and a list of students and other useful characters. For the students, list the year, house, and if their muggle or pureblood. And for the other characters please tell me who they are! I'm really sorry! But I have no time to look up names and spells!!! Please either send the list(s) in a review or email.  
  
Ps: I don't know much about what goes on in the courtroom! Sorry if this isn't like the real deal! And besides, since this is taken place in the 'magic' world it must be different.  
  
Disclaimer: lucky for you I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyahsa, the song or the quote. They belong to their respectable creators/ owners.  
  
+++ Pure One +++  
  
++Chapter Nine: Stand Before the God of Law and Receive Your Fate++  
  
'The act wasn't inexcusable But the wounds from it aren't curable. On nights when I almost want to cry, I hold a woman And fly high away from this petty, corrupt world.'  
  
-From the song Tooi Sakebi (A distant Cry) from the anime Serial Experiment Lain.  
  
++ January 3, 2004. Imperial Court House in the Magic District of Tokyo, Japan ++  
  
+ Author's POV +  
  
"All rise for the honorable Judge Umi." Commanded the bailiff, or Auror in this case, of the courtroom. Everyone in the room stood as Judge Umi entered and took her seat.  
  
"Please be seated." The bailiff said as the judge sat down and with that everyone sat back in their respectable chairs.  
  
The judge picked up a parchment. "Joshua Shin Lee, you are convicted of child molestation of five female students of Edo: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and rape of two other female students of that same school. A total of seven victims. All under the age of 18." The judge looked at Mr. Lee with pure disgust before continuing.  
  
"Do you, Joshua Lee, plead guilty to these horrendous acts? Or are you innocent, and haven't commit any of these crimes?" asked the old Japanese witch.  
  
A man, looking no older then mid twenties, stood up. He was clad in black formal wizard robes. Along with the man stood his lawyer, a wizard in is late fifties. The lawyer then spoke, "My client, Mr. Lee, pleads innocent."  
  
The old witch then spoken to Mr. Lee. "Do you plead innocent?" she asked him to make sure that was his answer.  
  
"Yes, madam." The potion master answered. Judge Umi nodded. "Who represents the victims?"  
  
A man, half wolf demon and half wizard stood up and responded to the judge's question. "Mr. Watanabi, your honorable." Then he sat back down.  
  
The judge then laid back and commanded, "Proceed with the case."  
  
(A/N: see it nothing like the real thing! Lol.)  
  
+++  
  
++ Three hours later ++  
  
+ Sada's POV +  
  
I sat in my seat, which is behind the place where the accuser sits. I'm sharing the same bench with five other girls, all victims of Prof. Lee's crimes. All of them were once my classmates.  
  
One is a second year, one it third, two are fourth year, and another girl is in fifth. And I'm in my sixth year at Hogwarts. The seventh girl, who is in her seventh year, refused to go, she was the other rape victim.  
  
Then the voice of one of the jury members caught my attention. They are now going to announce this man's fate! Oh kami-sama!  
  
"We the jury find Mr. Joshua Lee guilty of child molestation and rape." The wizard said in a stern voice.  
  
Guilty. Professor Lee is guilty. I may be one of his victims; he should get what he deserves. But why do I feel sorry for him? Why?  
  
The judge nodded and stood up and spoke to Professor Lee in a loud clear voice. "Joshua Lee, you are condemned to 37 years, five months, two weeks, three days and ten hours in prison. And when you are set free, you are to stay 40 feet away from any school, child day care, children hospitals, and so forth. Magical or muggle. "Judge Umi looked at us then stated, "Case dismissed. Good day everyone." Then she left.  
  
I looked at Professor Lee as he was led out the courtroom. He was now with even more chains and cuffs then before the trial took place.  
  
Why do I feel guilty for turning him in? I did stop him; I saved more girls from becoming more victims. But I did place this man in jail. Is that why I feel sorry for this bastard? Is it?  
  
I felt a hand being place on my shoulder. I turn to see my dad. "Come, Sada. It is over. Lets go home." Was all he said before he turned away to leave the courthouse. I followed Father into the car; we came here by human/ muggle transportation.  
  
I sat in the car waiting for Father to join me but he closed the door. I rolled down the window. "Father, aren't you coming back with me?"  
  
He gave me a sincere look. "I'm sorry, Sada. But I have an unexpected meeting with Lord Ni." I looked up at him with sad, disappointed eyes. "Don't worry, I will come back before you leave for England." I go back tomorrow, school will resume on the fifth of January.  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Good girl." He smiled at me. "I love you."  
  
I smiled nodded and rolled back the window after I responded with the usual 'I love you too.'  
  
+++  
  
++ January 5, 2004. Hogwarts Express, England. ++  
  
I sighed as I sat down in my compartment. I'm sleepy. To much traveling for me! I looked at Draco, who was, as usual, sitting across from me. We are both exhausted from our break and can only mangle a simple hello and a small hug from each other.  
  
The train started to move. Draco looked out the window and I took out my CD player. In my CD player was the Serial Experiment Lain soundtrack. I looked at Draco as his eyes gaze the scenery that passes by us so quickly. Wait. Is that a bruise? I can see a bit of dark blue sticking out from his collar.  
  
Draco notices that I am looking at him. "Am I that stunning that you must look at me that long?" he asked. Then he noticed where my eyes have rested. "I-I fell off my bed this morning a-and my neck landed on a book."  
  
* And you don't seem to understand  
  
A shame you seemed an honest man *  
  
"Draco –"I started before he cut me off.  
  
"Its nothing to worry about, Sada!" he told as he brought up the collar of his shirt.  
  
"But I am!"  
  
*And all the fears you hold so dear  
  
Will turn to whisper in your ear*  
  
He gave me a dangerous look. "It. Is. Nothing."  
  
God, I am so worried about him. "It IS something! Because if it isn't, then why are you so damn angry?"  
  
"Sada...." He stopped and looked out the window again. "Don't let me talk about it."  
  
But you have to. You have to open up, or you will.... Burst.  
  
*And you know what they say might hurt you  
  
And you know that it means so much  
  
And you don't even feel a thing*  
  
"Draco Malfoy! You know that you can talk to me about your father-"  
  
"It wasn't my father!"  
  
"God damn it! Stop lying to me, Draco!"  
  
*I am falling, I am fading  
  
I have lost it all*  
  
"I'm not lying to you." the lie came out very soft. I feel like I'm going to burst out tears at any moment. Why do you hide from me? Why can't you tell me?  
  
"Just, just.... Tell me the truth, please. Don't lie to me. I can see the truth. Just tell me it. Please, Draco."  
  
* And you don't seem the lying kind  
  
A shame then I can read your mind  
  
And all the things that I read there  
  
Candle lit smile that we both share*  
  
"Why, Sada? Should I be open to you?" he asked. His voice has gotten softer.  
  
I looked up at Draco and smiled. "Why you ask? Because if two people love each other, then they will be there through good times and bad times. Sharing feels. Helping each other. Loving each other. "  
  
He looked at me. "But it hurts."  
  
* And you know I don't mean to hurt you  
But you know that it means so much  
And you don't even feel a thing *  
  
"I know." I stood up and sat right next to him. I put my arm on his back and whispered, "But it will feel better if you tell. Don't let it get all bottled up inside. Because it will cause more pain."  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered back at me. "I am sorry I yelled at you and all. I'm sorry I broke our promise."  
  
I then sat straight. "What promise?"  
  
"I said that I wont get in my father's way but I did and I'm sorry-"  
  
"Its okay. I forgive you." I told him as I hugged him again. So it was his father. Damn that bastard.  
  
"And I love you."  
  
"Right back at ya, sweetharrt!"  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. Whatever."  
  
"Um Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you want to be alone right now, for the moment, then I'll go to the next compartment." I know that Draco needs some silence.  
  
"That would be nice. But don't get me wrong! I like your company and all, but...."  
  
"You need some 'me- time', huh?"  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
I stood up, Grabbed me bags and left. I stood in front of the door and turned the knob. "Draco, don't blame yourself, okay?" then I opened the door and let me self out. I entered into the compartment across from my old one. Thankfully it was empty. Then I noticed that my CD player was on and was on paused. I pressed play.  
  
* I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning  
Help me to breathe  
I am hurting, I have lost it all  
I am losing  
Help me to breathe *  
  
Hmm, I don't practice what I preach. I tell Draco all that crap and yet I don't do that. Isn't that hypocrisy? I don't tell anyone about my feelings. I don't do anything like the stiff I told Draco. I took a seat and fiddled with my CD player.  
  
I still have nightmares of the rape. I still feel uncomfortable around other males (not including Father, Draco, Ron, Harry, and the headmaster.). I feel uneasy when Professor Snape asks to speak to me after class. Hell I feel like that with every male teacher at school! Am I such a weak person after all?  
  
I save other people, yet I don't save myself.  
  
+++  
  
+ Hogwarts. Same day. +  
  
+Author's POV +  
  
"Lets see...this reads ' She is strong physically, but her mental state is weak as a fly. She will help others but not her self. She is truly like an angel.' Hmmm...." Hermione continued to read from the old book she found. It interested her so much.  
  
Thanks to her intelligent she as figured out that Harry is the angel of day blah, blah, blah, and Sada is the Pure One just from reading the old book. But she just can't figure out who the other angel guy is. She just can't!  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled at her from the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. "Come on! The train has already reached the station!"  
  
Hermione slowly closed the book as she finished reading that last line of the page. She got up went to her dorm and hid it under her sheets. She came back to an impatient Ron.  
  
"Sorry for making you wait." She kissed his nose and led him to the Great Hall.  
  
"Nah, don't worry about." He told her as they got to the Great Hall where Harry and Ginny were waiting.  
  
+++  
  
A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! The song that was playing is called Duvet from the anime Serial Experiment Lain. Damn! Draco is sooooo OC! Well sorry, cant help it. Lol. Well till next time! Bye bye!  
  
-LaLa_the_Panda 


	11. Chapter 10: Back to School and Lets Hit ...

A/N: well, here is another weekend, another chapter to my story. Hmm, seems no send me those list I am in dire need of. Oh well, n_n. Anyways, here is ANOTHER poll for you readers to do, and this will affect the whole story  
  
A LOT! Okay, so here they are!  
  
1. This story ends at sixth year and there will be a sequel that will begin in seventh  
  
Or  
  
1. This story goes all the way to the end of 7th year and a there will be a sequel that is POST-Hogwarts.  
  
So choose please!! It ALL depends on YOU! Well, that is all the notices at the moment. Wait, here is another one: don't expect me to update EVERY weekend, some times I might update on a weekday. I am very busy so I may type up a chapter on Friday night but I wont have much time to upload it until Sunday. So, well, that is it for this Author's Note.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, the quote, and/ or the song. They belong to their rightful owners/ creators. Luckily it isn't me. I do own the plot and Sada, so uh there.  
  
+++ Pure One+++  
  
++Chapter Ten: Back To School and Lets Us Hit the Books ++  
  
'You may dream. Chase after it. If you can convey these sincere feelings, your dreams can come true. You may dream. Pure white love becomes wings, as if the promise of an angel is coming true.'  
  
- Tenshi no Yubikiri (The Promise of an Angel) from the anime Kare Kano (His and Her Circumstances)  
  
++January 25, 2004. Hogwarts, England++  
  
+Author's POV +  
  
BOOM! Neville's cauldron suddenly exploded and orange slime covered the poor boy from head to toe.  
  
"Longbottom!" Snapes voice screamed at the forgetful Gryffindor. Sadly Neville got so, well, nervous that he just simply fainted at the sound of Snape's fury. The professor grunted then said something about this happening too early in the morning. "Weasely, Granger, go take him to the hospital wing." He then flicked his wand and the huge mess disappeared.  
  
The two perfects then levitated Neville out of the classroom and headed to the Infirmary. After a couple minutes after they left, Snape came to look around to see how the student were coming along. He criticized every potion that was being made be a Gryffindor and praised the ones by his own house, Slytherin.  
  
The bell rang and the potion master dismissed the class.  
  
++ Dinner at the Great Hall ++  
  
Ron looked around then turned to Harry. "Harry, have you seen Hermione?" Harry looked at his best friend.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Ron took a big bite of his food before answering Harry. "Well, I haven't seen her since she left for her Artimercy (sp?) Class."  
  
"Maybe she went to the library, you know to study and all."  
  
Ron nodded. "Maybe she is studying with Sada. Because she isn't here either." Ron then smiled. "Do you think-"Harry then smacked Ron on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't even think that, you little pervert."  
  
"Hey, you never know, mate." Ron said still smiling.  
  
Harry shook his head in disappointment. "They are studying. Lets leave it there, okay?"  
  
+++  
  
"But Hermione~! I am sooooo-"  
  
"Hungry? Yeah, yeah, I get it now, Sada. But I got to show you something very, very important!" Hermione told her starving friend.  
  
Sada gave her horror struck look. "More important than food? How dare you say that to me, Hermione!" Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled Sada to her prefect's dorm. Hermione finally let go of Sada's arm and went to her bed to pull out that old book she found during winter break.  
  
"What is that? A cook book?" Sada asked Hermione. Then her eyes lit up. "You are going to cook me food? Hermione you are the best!" she said as she pulled her friend into a hug.  
  
"God, Sada." Hermione muttered to her self as she avoided Sada's hug. "This book has to do with you and Harry I believe."  
  
"Eh?" the Japanese witch/ demon gave her friend a 'what- the-fuck-are-you- talking-about' look.  
  
"Just read it." Hermione told her as she shoved the book into Sada's hands. Sada opened the book and read the first page.  
  
"Are you implying that I am this 'pure one', Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, and Harry is the Angel of Light guy."  
  
Sada nodded and started to flip through the pages as Hermione told her why she thinks Harry and her are involved in this legend. After three minutes or so, Sada came across the 'picture' section of the book. She turned the page again.  
  
"Shit!" Sada dropped the book on the floor but bent to pick it up. Hermione stopped talking and looked at her surprised friend.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked. Sada then shoved to book in Hermione's face. Hermione took a good look at the picture. Her eyes widen, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.  
  
+++ Hermione's POV+++  
  
I looked at the picture that was right in front of my face. The picture looked like it came from the renaissance period.  
  
(A/N: now let me describe to you the picture. This is gonna be so much fun.)  
  
There was a girl in the middle of the painting. She was garbed in a flowing white dress; she had white hair, tanned skin, orange eyes and elfish ears. She carried a bow and an arrow and a sword rested on her left side; around her neck laid a round shape object that looked like a pearl, yet seemed to be purple tinted. She also has two angel wings one her back; one devilish black wing to her left and one angelic- white wing to her right.  
  
To her left is a man. He wore a white robe and also carried a sword be his side. He also has a pair of angel wings; both are pure white as well. He has green eyes and black hair that fell to his shoulders. If you look closer you would see a line on his forehead, like a lightning bolt scar.  
  
And to the girl's right is a man in black robe as well, and a sword by his side. He too has wings, black wings that seem to belong to a fallen angel. And this is the part that shocked both Sada and I. The man in black has blonde hair, which is sleeked back, and gray eyes.  
  
The girl must be Sada. The sword must be the one that had used to belong to her uncle, Inuyasha. And the purple pearl must be the Shikon no Tama.  
  
The man in white is none the doubt Harry. And the other one in black. He must be Malfoy. Malfoy is the other angel in the legend! Oh, crap, this is getting pretty complicated.  
  
+++  
  
A/N: sorry this chapter is short!! Very, very busy! Please do vote. And those who have nothing to do, please, please make me that list! You know the one I asked about in the last chapter! Well, please review now! See ya later!  
  
-LaLa_the_Panda 


	12. Chapter 11: Fate Set in Stone and Forcin...

A/N: Hi!! Well, hoped that you guys liked the last chapter soooo~ much that you will read this one, well you MUST have liked that last one if you are reading this author's note so uh yeah. Has anyone sent me that list I have been asking for?? Well, go back two or three chapters to see what my much-needed list requires!  
  
Also, since I didn't get reviews last week I do not know what you, the readers, want! So if you are reading please, please do the poll, ya know the one I put up on the last chapter's Author's note?? The one about what year this story ends and when the sequel begins. Yeah, that one. Well please vote. Please.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyahsa, or the quote. The belong to their respectable owners/ creators, which NOT me.  
  
+++ Pure One+++  
  
++ Chapter Eleven: Fate Set in Stone and Forcing The Truth ++  
  
++ January 26, 2004. Hogwarts, England++  
  
'I will sing for crescent moon Dancing with the castanets As the end will come so soon  
  
In the land of twilight'  
  
-In the Land of Twilight, from the anime .hack//SIGN  
  
+ Sada's POV +  
  
I stared in shock at the painting. So it, this must be true. The painting is obviously done by a seer. Who else would be able to draw the exact faces of three people who will not be born for another couple of hundred years? So it must be true. It is true. God damn it. It is. But why us?  
  
Me. Because of my bloodline I understand why such a thing would be bestowed upon me. Harry. Because of whom he defeated when he was just an innocent baby, and whom he killed again when he became a man, it would seem reasonable why he is to save this world again.  
  
Draco. Why? I don't really understand why he would be included. Hmp, only the future can tell, and that is coming so soon.  
  
"This peace will be short lived." I muttered to myself. "We better enjoy as much as we can."  
  
"Sada?" Hermione closed the book and looked at me. "What will happen?"  
  
I took a seat on her bed. "I wish I knew." I closed me eyes.  
  
"I wish I knew, Hermione. I wish..."  
  
My hand absentmindly tugged on Shikon no Tama necklace then I touched my forehead. If I were in my demon form right now, my fingers would be just above the blue crescent moon. Thanks to my demonic powers I can also hide a scar that Harry can't. Yes, both Harry and I have a scar on our foreheads. But there are three differences.  
  
Harry's scar is famous. Only Father and I know about mines.  
  
His is in a form of a lighting bolt. Mine is a cross  
  
Harry's scar was given to him by Voldemort. I got mine when Aunt Kagome took the head of one of her arrows and made the scar, by that she transferred her miko (priestess) powers to me, then she hid me in the Bone Eater's Well before facing the Dark Lord her self.  
  
Oh my God. Kagome. She transferred her powers to me because she might have known who I will become, she knew already.  
  
I smiled to my self I looked at Hermione and grinned. "All I know is that the fate of Harry, Draco and mine is already set in stone, we can't change it, just like we can't change the past."  
  
+Next Day, Defense Against Dark Arts class+  
  
+ Ron's POV +  
  
Something odd is going on. Hermione and Sada have been acting weird ever since last night. Like they know something that I don't. If I remember correctly, Hermione and I are dating so she should tell me if something is going on right? I glanced over to Hermione who sat to my right and next to her sat Sada. Harry was next to me and I took note that Malfroy is sitting two desks behind Sada. Don't ask why I noticed it, I just did.  
  
"Hey, Ron?" Hermione whispered to me.  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
"Can I borrow some ink? I forgot mine's in my last class." I stared at her wide- eyed. Hermione, as in Hermione Granger, forgot her ink! Okay so SOMETHING odd must really be happening.  
  
"Uh... okay." I placed the inkbottle between out desk.  
  
"Thanks, Ron." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Just then Professor Lupin appeared.  
  
"Good afternoon, class." He greeted us as he walked over to his desk. Little replies here and there. "I have just been informed about a little uprising in the East that might come here. Ex-Death Eaters have formed an alliance with rebel group from Asia." Ex-Death Eaters? I turned to look at Hermione but my eyes saw Draco. He looked a tad bit worried.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore, the Minister and I believe that it would be wise to teach fifth year and up not only to defend them selves from the Dark Arts but to defend them from the type of magic that the rebel group uses. The ex-Death Eaters have formed an alliance with Demons from Asian part of out world."  
  
+++  
  
++ Sada's POV++  
  
D-demons? Is Father... no he couldn't... but... No! Never! Father would never join forces with the same things that killed Mother, would he?  
  
"Sada?" I look to see Hermione looking at me with concern. Then I noticed that I shaking. "Are you...alright?" both Professor Lupin and my friend asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit worried." I bit my lip. "Um, Professor Lupin? Did you get any word about my father?"  
  
The tried professor gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry, Miss Ikari, I have heard anything about him..."  
  
"Oh, I see." I could tell that Ron and Harry are giving me confused look. I bet they are wondering why my 'muggle' father would have anything to do with the rebellions.  
  
"Now, everyone, please open up your books to page..."  
  
+++  
  
++ After class++  
  
"Miss. Ikari, I would like to have a word with you." Harry and all gave me a funny look then told that they will meet me back at the House. Once they left I closed the door behind me.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" I sat in the front desk. God, I feel so nervous. Hmp... I wonder why.  
  
Lupin sat at his desk. "Sada, there is something I have to tell you. Only Dumbledore, the Minister of both England and Japan, your father and I know. And it concerns the rebellion."  
  
"Please, sir, what is going on?" I sat at the edge of my seat.  
  
"The Lord Demon, Naraku. He is back from Hell." My eyes stared at him in shock. No, that can NEVER happen.  
  
"N-no. That just can't be true. He IS dead. My aunt sent him to Hell."  
  
"Remember the Halloween incident, Sada?" I nodded. "Remember that it was a Demon just like your self that lead the attack? And if your father informs me correctly, she, Kagura, worked under Naraku, but was killed by your uncle. Now why and how could she be back from the dead?"  
  
"So he is back?" I just can't believe it. I just cant.  
  
"Yes I am afraid. And he was and still is a bigger treat then He-Who-Not- Be-Named."  
  
"Harry and I will have to defeat him. Him and the demons and wizards that have joined forces with him"  
  
"I believe so." I got up from my seat and walked to the door.  
  
"Thank you, Professor, for informing me on this matter." I then opened the door and left.  
  
+++  
  
++ outside in front of the DADA classroom++  
  
"Some crazy shit is going on. Eh?"  
  
"Yeah...what the fuck!? You eavesdropped?!" I gave him an evil glare and he gave me his famous smirk.  
  
"Yeah, can't let the past repeat it self now can we, love?" Draco told me as he placed his arm around me. I rolled my eyes. We have been dating ever since we got back from winter break but it isn't public. Well at least Harry and Ginny have gone public. So have Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I playfully stuck me tongue out.  
  
"You know I'm right."  
  
"Oh and so humble too!" I kissed him on the cheek. "Well, I gotta go back to my house. Love you, Kay?"  
  
"Love you too." he then kissed me on the lips and headed back to his dorm.  
  
I turned around and headed to the entrance. "We better enjoy this time of peace while it last." I said to my self before saying the password.  
  
+++  
  
A/N: well, well. Some of this story's secrets have been unmasked. I bet that some of you guys are confused. I'm very, very sorry for the cliffhanger!!!  
  
Well, I'm putting this story on hold. I know where I want this story to go but I am kind of stuck on how to present it. So maybe I'll start on some other story and then when I feel that I can continue this one I will start it up again. I just got way too many ideas for other stories floating in my head that I just cant think for this one. But I can always reconsider if any of you send me a review or email with really good and constructive reasons why I shouldn't keep on hold.  
  
As I said I am going to start up another Harry Potter fanfic. I have two really, really good ideas for a story but I just can't decide on which one to write first. But look out for them! Well I hope too see you all soon, maybe with this story or a new one. But till that time, see ya later!!  
  
-Lala_the_Panda 


	13. Chapter 12: The War is Coming and The Wo...

A/N; OMG, I live! Sorry for the hold up, sorry! Please except this basket of Vodka and doughnuts as a token of my forgiveness! Please read on! And vote, yes, I still need your vote people!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or the quote. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators! Which is NOT I!  
  
+++ Pure One +++  
  
++ Chapter Twelve: The War is Coming and The World's Saviors ++  
  
'Even if I collect the light which fills this world Within my pair of hands it'll light up the darkness So I won't get lost as it shines in the long continuous journey.'  
  
From the opening song of Full Metal Panic, Tomorrow  
  
+++ ++ Author's POV ++  
  
"Sada, we have to tell them!" Hermione looked at Sada. She was on the verge of crying.  
  
"I don't want them to get hurt..." She said in a small voice. "This is my battle! Let me fight it!"  
  
"No it is not only yours! It also Draco's and Harry's war to be fought! They have to know, Sada, we cant just leave them hanging in the dark." Sada stayed silent. Hermione sighed. I took a seat next to her on her bed. "I don't want them to get hurt either, but for the world's sake..."  
  
"Why must my family always sacrifice something for this sinful world?" Sada asked quietly. Hermione looked at her.  
  
So broken.  
  
So fragile.  
  
Hermione didn't even want to feel how Sada was going through this. 'It must be painful.' Hermione told her self. "Lets go to dinner. My boyfriend is getting worried. We haven't appeared at dinner for awhile."  
  
"We only missed two dinners, you can go." Sada said as she pulled the covers on her body.  
  
"Don't you want to see Draco, Sada?" Hermione asked as she stood by the door. Sada didn't answer back. "Fine, I'll get you something, you have to eat."  
  
"What ever."  
  
+++  
  
++ Draco's POV ++  
  
This the third night! She hasn't been showing up at dinner lately. I wonder what's wrong. Maybe she is sick, no that can't be. She looked healthy during classes. I wonder what's wrong...  
  
"Hey, Draco-baby, are you going to eat that?" Pansy asked in a sickening sweet voice. God, what a fat cow. I shoved my plate to her, which she ate happily.  
  
"I'm leaving." I stated. I dodged Pansy's failed attempt to grab me and left the Great Hall. I made my way to the Slytherin common room. Halfway there I heard footsteps. I turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Where have you been?" Sada smiled at me.  
  
"Around, I'm not hungry so I skipped dinner." She replied. "Um, can I talk to you? In private?" I nodded and she pulled me into an empty un-used classroom. Once I closed the door I pulled her into a deep kiss.  
  
"Draco..." she began as we pulled apart.  
  
"Yes?" I took a seat next to her on the floor.  
  
"I need to speak with you about the rebellion. Your father, he is the one who joined forces with Naraku?" I nodded.  
  
"Yes, so what?"  
  
"You will face him in the battle field." She told me, looking at the ground, not my face.  
  
"What? Why?" She pulled out one really old looking book.  
  
"Read the first page." She instructed.  
  
* A man of great power will rise up from the dead.  
  
All things dark and evil will manifest within him.  
  
He is the destroyer of mankind.  
  
But mankind's saviors will come to aid us in the Dark War.  
  
A boy.  
  
Child of friendship. Angel of the day. Protector of the living.  
  
Come and save us from our sins.  
  
Another boy.  
  
Child of love. Angel of the night. Protector of the dead, the lost souls.  
  
Come and forgive us for our sins.  
  
Night and Day. Light and Dark.  
  
Come and help her.  
  
The Pure One.  
  
Child of sympathy. Angel of the twilight. Protector of heaven, earth and hell.  
  
Come and vanquish the evil one, who lives because of our sins.  
  
Save us sinners from eternal damnation!*  
  
"What does this-"she cut me off.  
  
"Naraku is the Evil one that this legend speaks of. Harry is the Child of Friendship. I am The Pure One. Draco you are-"  
  
"I don't believe you." I can't be, I just can't be. No way in Hell I am this angel of night or what ever. "I believe that you are a demon. I can take that fact the Harry and you can defeat this Naraku. But fucking no way am I involved in this shit!"  
  
"But, Draco, it is true. I would never lie to you!" she wiped her tears and took the book from my hands. She turned the pages until she came to a certain one. "Look, Draco. This is your fate, this is our fate."  
  
I stared at the painting. "N-no. why me? I'm just a son of a Death Eater... there's nothing special about me..." I then felt her soft lips against mines.  
  
"Draco, you are special." She said. She closed the book. "You helped me. You helped me become strong again. You gave me will power. I want to fight this battle with you, side by side."  
  
She placed her head on my shoulders. I can feel her hot tears. "Sada, don't cry. I hate seeing you cry. They remind me of the rain."  
  
She lifted her head. "Will you fight with Harry and me?"  
  
I sighed. "I guess I have to save this world then, huh?" I smiled at her. She smiled back. God, I love her smile.  
  
+++  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
+++  
  
"Ron? May I have a word with Harry?" the two boys stopped their 'intense' game of wizard's chess.  
  
"Uh, sure." Both Harry and Ron replied. I smiled.  
  
"We have to talk in private." I told Harry. Ron yelled something to Harry about trying to steal is girlfriend. Ginny laughed and continued to talk to her friends. I took a very confused Harry to my Prefect's dorm. Sada just told Draco last night. Tonight I will reveal the truth to Harry.  
  
He closed the door just as I picked up the book. "So, Hermione? What do you have to tell me? Let me remind you that I'm dating Ginny and you are dating Ron..."  
  
"Read this and go to page 21." I informed him. "And do not talk until you've seen what is on page 21."  
  
After a couple of minutes he can her the word 'shit' coming from Harry's mouth. I knew that would be his reaction. He closed the book. "Does Sada and Draco know about this?" he asked, I just nodded.  
  
"Tomorrow we are going to Dumbledore and tell him of this matter. No one else should know about this little fact." I told him. He rubbed his temple and muttered about never having a vacation as he left my room. Hm, compared to Draco's reaction, Harry seemed quite calm.  
  
+++  
  
Next day  
  
Author's POV  
  
+++  
  
"So, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked his four students. Hermione placed the book on his desk. He didn't even read it before he spoke out.  
  
"I see that you have already found out." He said pretty coolly.  
  
"WHAT?" his students replied.  
  
Hermione was the first to cool off. "Um, Professor? How do you know about this, uh, matter?"  
  
The old wizard sighed. "The day when Voldemort killed Sada's mother." Only Draco reacted to the name. "Your Father visited me after he found out the news. He told me what your Aunt told him before she died."  
  
Harry looked confused. "Aunt? What does she have to do with this? What does your father have to do with this?" he asked Sada.  
  
"The Evil One that the book talks about is Naraku, yes Harry, that demon we learned about at the beginning of this year. My Father is Lord Sesshomaru, yes Harry, I know I know, I am a demon and I will inherit everything from my father, even his place as one of the most powerful demon lords. Yes, Harry, that would mean that Kagome is my Aunt." Sada told the very confused Harry Potter.  
  
"By the way, Professor, what did my Aunt tell my father?" she asked turning her attention away from Harry.  
  
"Oh, that you are the Pure One. She knew already, that cross shape scar is from the purified arrow that she used to transmit her powers on to you."  
  
"Scar?" Hermione, Draco, and Harry asked. Sada looked at Dumbledore who gave her a nodded. She closed her eyes and then a bright light blinded the occupants of the room. They opened their eyes to she Sada in her demon form, with the Shikon no Tama dangling from her neck and a scar right on her blue crescent moon. Everyone but Harry has already seen her in this state.  
  
"Whoa..." was all Harry could say.  
  
"Thanks." Sada said. "So professor, what do we do?"  
  
Dumbledore thought for a second. "We will have to wait and see, we can't prepare you three with any special training. We just have to wait until the final battle."  
  
"Is this Naraku more worse then Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
  
"Naraku is almost the devil him self. Yes. Harry, this will be far more worse then with Voldemort."  
  
+++  
  
A/N: YAY! I hoped you guys loved this chapter, don't worry, and there will be more on the way. But don't expect me to update EVERY weekend! I am one very busy girl! Also please vote, if you forgot here are your choices:  
  
1. This story ends at sixth year and there will be a sequel that will begin in seventh, and maybe a post Hogwarts story  
  
Or  
  
1. This story goes all the way to the end of 7th year and a there will be a sequel that is POST-Hogwarts.  
  
Please vote! It all depends on you! The readers! Also check out my latest story: All Natural Angels. So far it has five reviews but the story is really kick ass! So please review this one! And if you are going to read All Natural Angels please review that one too! And NO FLAMES! They bring my self-esteem down (by the way it is at a –35 at the moment.) XD  
  
Well till next chapter!  
  
-LaLa_the_Panda 


	14. A Letter to You

Author's Note: I am very sorry about this. But I really don't like how this story is turning out, so I have to discontinue it. I love this story and all, but I have made it too confusing for me to bear, and somehow I just can't seem to write it. Maybe I might post this story up again, more improved, in the Harry Potter section or the Inuyasha section, but as for now it is discontinued.  
  
If you would like to read my other work, All Natural Angels, please do so, and review it! I also have another story plan for the Harry Potter section, so look out for me! And if you read stories at fan fiction-press then check my profile, here at FF.net, to see if I have any up loaded, because I'm also thinking about writing an original.  
  
I would like to thank you readers for getting me this far. But I would really like to thank summersitesprite; you are my loyal review of Pure One! Thank you for your support! Please forgive me for stopping this story, I'm sorry. Well, until next time, my dear friends,  
  
-LaLa_the_Panda 


End file.
